


Turnabout

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Jem'Hadar - Freeform, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Kira was hurt beyond imagination. She never would have expected Dukat to turn her down. She expected him to throw himself at her like he had always done. He was supposed to be delighted now that she had finally decided to give in to him. Angry tears fell from her eyes. And he – he just stood there staring at her with pity in his eyes. Pity!Winner of a Golden O on ASCEM in 1999Co-authored in 1999 with another girl named Phoebe, who isn't on this website.





	Turnabout

# ~ # ~ # ~ # Turnabout Part 1 # ~ # ~ # ~ #

1\. 

The one saving grace to this evening was that Major Kira would be among the Bajoran representatives. He thought that in such a setting it would not be polite for her to refuse him the social nicety of a drink and some conversation. He had been looking forward to talking to her for several days, but her behavior towards him had not changed since he became the liaison officer between Cardassia, Bajor and the Federation. He watched her where she was standing. She looked exquisite having dispensed with her hideous uniform in favor of some soft shiny stuff likely purchased from Garak. Dukat was feeling rather confident in his own appearance having been given the once over by more than a few ladies, and if he was not mistaken, the male attendant to the Risean ambassador.

Dukat waited to catch Kira alone by the buffet table before walking over with his most charming smile directed at her. "Good evening, Major. You look lovely tonight."

Kira gave Dukat a withering look. "What do you want, Dukat?"

Dukat blinked. His stomach tightened for a moment as though he had been punched in the solar plexus. He gave Kira a thoughtful look, closed his eyes, shook his head and said "Nothing, Major, absolutely nothing." Then he turned on his heel and walked away without another word.

Later in his quarters, Dukat shed his outfit and lay on his bed considering Kira’s behavior. 

I suppose it’s my own fault, constantly exposing myself to her temper tantrums, he mused. The rejection itself wouldn’t be so bad, but the insults were a bit much. No, I’m tired of this game. She teases, I chase, she gives me another slap in the face. Enough is enough. I refuse to open myself up to more pain from that little girl. It is a pity though after investing all this time and energy, but I cannot wait any longer for her to grow up. I need a lover, a woman.

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

2\. 

When Kira got back to her quarters that evening she was in a strange mood. She had been shocked to see the coldness in Dukat's eyes as he left her standing only moments after she had snapped at him. For the first time her resolve faltered. Why was she so cruel to him? Yes, she hated what he had done to her people, but wasn't it time she let bygones be bygones? 

Where is my life heading, she asked herself. She had loved in her life and she had been with several men, Bareil and Shakaar were those who came closest of being seriously involved with, but neither of them had been what she really wanted. She wondered to herself if Dukat had anything to do with it. 

She had watched his lithe form moving away from her and she hadn't been able to stop herself from admiring him. He had been so attractive this evening. Wasn't it time she admitted to herself how she truly felt? 

She pulled off her silky garment and let it cascade to the floor as she mused over their past. Their lives had been so deeply intertwined for so long that she had begun to take him for granted. Dukat would always be in her life. He would be there if she ever decided to take him up on his offer. But the look on Dukat's face as he left her by the buffet table this evening had told her with perfect clarity that he was beginning to tire of this game. Did she really want him to tire of it? Did she want to drive him away for good, or did she in truth want to yield to the feelings he provoked in her?

Kira didn't sleep very well that night. The thoughts that came up just before she fell asleep kept running in her mind over and over again. Memories of his advances, memories of her retorts flooded her mind. She had really put him down on several occasions, despite the fact that she was attracted to him, despite the fact that she felt flattered by his attention. Even in her dreams she wondered whether it was time for her to let Dukat know how she really felt. 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

3.

Kira moved away from him, shocked beyond words. She tried to regain her breath and push away the embarrassment. Then she whirled around to face Dukat.

"Why are you treating me this way? Is this a joke? For years you chased me, now when I show some interest, you reject me!" Kira's voice was raised and she sounded positively hurt.

Dukat looked down into her eyes and replied in a voice as soft as Kira's was harsh, "I assure you, Major. It is not a joke. I simply realize now that you will never change. You may think you want me at the moment, but it is just another one of you childish whims. I never realized before - but you're too young. In the past, your beauty blinded me. But enough is enough!"

He wore an inscrutable expression. He had always seemed so easy to 'read.' Now it was like he was wearing an impenetrable mask. Kira's anger rose and her temper snapped.

"That's hypocrisy and you know it! What about your mistresses? Hell, what about the Dabo girls? You never cared to ask more than a night in bed with them. You can't tell me they all met your age criteria."

Dukat's expression did not change. He did not even have the good grace to look uncomfortable.

"It has nothing to do with age. Your refusal to see this only proves my point. It is not your chronological age that is the matter - it is a question of experience; maturity. I do not say this to insult you Major!" he raised his hand to stop her when she shot an angry glance toward him. "You mean a lot to me, but I am not interested in this cat and mouse game we have been playing for the last few years. You should be with someone kind who can deal with you the way you are. For example, Odo, or at least someone Bajoran. That would be more appropriate."

How dare he reject her and then have the temerity to suggest suitable substitutes? How could he know what she wanted in a lover?

"I don't want someone Bajoran. I don't want Odo. I want you."

When Dukat continued, his even tones seemed downright patronizing. Kira felt like throwing something in frustration. "Why Major…" he purred softly. Kira expected him to come to her and drop this act he was playing. But he didn't. He just smiled softly and shook his head. "Your words would have been music to my ears not long ago. But not anymore. Out of curiosity though, I have to ask; why do you think you want me now when you never did before?"

"I don't know. I don't care. I just do."

"That's my point exactly. You haven't even thought this through. There are a hundred repercussions if we were to become lovers. I was foolish to overlook those things. If there was more to your sudden interest in me, I might have considered it. But frankly Major, as far as I can tell, this is simply another one of your ill-considered actions."

Kira was hurt beyond imagination. She never would have expected Dukat to turn her down. She expected him to throw himself at her like he had always done. He was supposed to be delighted now that she had finally decided to give in to him. Angry tears fell from her eyes. And he – he just stood there staring at her with pity in his eyes. Pity!

All the passion and the desire with which he normally looked upon her were gone. It had to be there somewhere. He couldn't just have stopped wanting her over night, could he? Kira flung herself into his arms and sobbed against his unarmored chest. He held her and it felt so good. She had finally told herself that it was okay to want him and now he didn't want her? But feeling his strong arms grip around her body told her that she did want him. The admission she had made to herself was true. The pressure of his body against hers felt like electricity in her veins.

Dukat sighed into her ear and she looked up. The distance that was clear in his eyes made her want to cringe. She was making a fool out of herself. He didn't care about her anymore. All she could see in those eyes was sympathy. No love, no desire, no arousal - nothing.

Kira put her arms around his neck and leaned into the ridges. Dukat gently extricated her from this well-known Cardassian erogenous zone. "No, Nerys, please don't touch me there."

Kira was overcome with desire and humiliation. "But you like it, I know you do."

"No, not like this. It's not appropriate."

"What do I have to do to change your mind, Dukat?"

"I don't think you can," he stated calmly.

"Fine. You want experienced, I'll give you experienced." Kira grabbed the back of his head and pulled his mouth down on hers, kissing him fiercely and trying to force her tongue past his teeth. Dukat broke away from her again, this time none too gently.

"Stop it! You're breaking my heart, Nerys. Please don't force me to be cruel to you. This is exactly what I was talking about. This isn't what I want from you!"

Kira still could not believe what was happening. "This is real? You're not playing a game?"

"No. I'm sorry. I wish I could give you what you want."

"There's someone else, isn't there?"

Kira couldn't believe this. He had been pursuing her forever and she had assumed he would always be there. Now she realized, as so many women before, that men had been known to lose interest after being strung along for too long.

"There’s someone else, isn’t there?"

"No one serious."

"No one serious," she repeated. "But there are others."

"Yes. But you’ve always known that."

"Oh yes. I’ve always known you’ve been ready, willing and able to drop your pants anytime, anywhere, but apparently now with anyone except me. Damn you!"

"Nerys, you mean more to me than all of them."

"Great, I mean more, so I get less."

Despite her anger, tears welled up in Kira’s eyes at being excluded from Dukat’s private life. Dukat reached out and tipped her chin up to force her to look at him. "That is not true, Nerys, and I think you know it. You have my respect, affection and admiration." She felt the wetness against her cheek as he brushed a tear from her face with his thumb. The unexpected contact pushed Kira over the edge. She pulled away from him. 

"I’ll try to remember that while I’m sleeping alone and you're doing the latest exotic import," she said bitterly.

Before the tightening in her chest gave way to sobbing, Kira stormed out of Dukat's quarters. She was furious, but she was also stubborn. She had put up with Dukat's initially unwanted attentions for years until he wore down her resistance. Well, two could play at that game. She had plans to make, and she was starting out with an advantage. At least he liked her....

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

4.

Dukat was one of the few men who were actually comfortable in a dress officer’s uniform. Maybe it was just in contrast to the heavy armor that was not designed to mold to his elegant form, but he felt like he breathed easier in the blue gul’s tunic.

Yet another command performance required he mingle with people he would just as soon ignore. These conferences were a specialty of his, however. Central Command knew when to use charm to their advantage and Dukat was their best weapon. He intimidated and flattered the delegates while entertaining and flirting with their companions.

Accepting a glass of mediocre kanar, Dukat joined a Cardassian dignitary. From across the room he saw the Terran colony ambassador from Teslin enter with his wife on one arm. The ambassador was a small sour man of the bureaucratic variety. His wife - well - his wife was Cosima. Dukat felt a flutter in his stomach at the sight of her lovely features. The memories she invoked in him made him forget all about the troublesome situation with Kira Nerys. 

Cosima of Venetia II, whom Dukat had met some years ago was standing only meters away from him. They had met during a border skirmish, which had ended with minimal loss of life and with the binding of the two rival Terran communities. Wenzl and Cosima had married to resolve the problems - a truly arranged union. 

He noticed Cosima looking at him from across the room. He watched as she checked that her husband was not keeping his eye on her before she gave him a shy smile. He excused himself and made a beeline for the Teslin Colony delegation. The Cardassian dignitary he left behind smiled knowingly at him as he turned around.

One of the Bajoran council members introduced Dukat to Ambassador Wenzl and his wife. "Gul Dukat and I have met before on Venetia," said Cosima.

"Indeed, my wife seems to have been quite gregarious in her youth, a habit of which the years of our marriage have cured her," the ambassador commented dryly.

"It is an honor to see you again," Dukat murmured, kissing the back of Cosima’s hand in a polite gesture. Little did anyone know how much pleasure that simple gesture gave him. Her soft skin underneath his lips. The ambassador turned his attention to the bar. All of his party but his wife followed him.

"I cannot tell you how good it is to see you." Cosima looked at Dukat, flashing a brilliant smile toward him and Dukat felt a tingle in his spine.  
"I still think of walking with you in the moonlight," he said softly into her ear. Her responsive smile was immediate and warm. She was still attracted to him. There was no question about it. He felt a huge relief at seeing a woman watch him with passion sparkling in her eyes. It had been so long… 

"Come over to the window where I can see the starlight in your eyes." He handed her a glass of champagne. She took one sip and handed it back to him.  
"I’ll share with you." He drank from the glass at precisely the same place she had, watching her intently over the brim.  
"Tell me, beautiful Cosima, are you happy?"

"I have a son. He is three years old. I am happy when I am with him."

Dukat thought about this indirect answer. Obviously Wenzl was not a satisfactory husband. He wondered whether Cosima had a lover. "Must you stay at this event or can you join me somewhere private?" Again her smile was immediate. He could see the desire he had awakened with his words deep down in those dark eyes and his stomach tightened in anticipation. 

"I will tell Wenzl I am not feeling well. Usually he only wants me for making a grand entrance."

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

5.

Once in his quarters Dukat offered Cosima some wine. 

"As I recall, you never cared for kanar."

"No, but I cared for a man who drank it."

Dukat smiled. "Did you?" His eyes locked with hers. "Ah, truth be told - he cared for you as well. Now, what is this about only being happy with your son? Is Wenzl treating you well?"

Cosima looked down at her hands. "It’s best when he doesn’t treat me at all. I try to avoid him as much as possible. Mainly I want to protect my son. Who would have thought such a weak man could have such a violent temper? But the stakes are high between our worlds, my friend, so I stay."

Dukat downed the last of his wine in one swallow to hide his distress. He looked at Cosima with sadness.  
"How can I help you?"

"You can’t, I’m afraid. If I leave and the reason becomes public, my people will not react well. The current government will use any excuse to resume hostilities. Besides, Wenzl says if I go - I go without my son. And God knows what he’ll do to him if I’m not there to protect him."

Dukat sighed.  
"Only the Great Gul knows what will happen to you both if you stay."

He sat on the couch next to Cosima and put his arm around her. Her black hair felt soft against his hand and he felt profoundly troubled when he realized there really wasn't much he could do to help her. But there had to be something…

She looked up at his face. "You’re not supposed to be sad, you’re supposed to cheer me," she mock chided him. Dukat gave her the softest, lightest kiss on her lips. He tried to smile reassuringly at her and opened his eyes. "Are you cheered?"

"Oh yes, but I think you can make me feel much better." Her inviting smile told him exactly what she had in mind and he battled his conscience only a fraction of a second. She wanted this, she needed this and to be quite frank, so did he. He could think of no other woman that he wanted to be with more than Cosima. The beautiful, sweet woman he had been so attracted to all those years ago. 

His lips moved over her delicate features, raining soft butterfly kisses on her eyelids. He moved on to kiss her mouth, gently sucking her tongue while pressing his taunt body against her. It felt so good. Her warm, soft, female body responded beautifully to his touch. Little cries from her throat urged him on. Their passion rose swiftly and his starved body relished the feelings she provoked in him. His temperature rose and his breathing soon became ragged. 

He traced her neck with his sensitive mouth, moving slowly down her throat, kissing her collarbone and finally finding his way to her breasts. He carefully pulled her dress from her shoulders and opened his mouth to let his tongue lick her nipples while massaging her breasts with his large, but gentle hands. The beautiful mounds felt wonderfully soft against his palms. He suckled each nipple in turn. Then he pulled back to look at her exposed body and ecstatic expression, her clothes disheveled and hair in disarray. He wanted to remember her this way, desiring him. She was so beautiful in her passion that it was almost painful for him to watch her. They stared at each other for a few seconds, each breathing hard. Cosima reached for Dukat’s tunic and unfastened it. Her delicate hands on his body made him shiver and he leaned his head back. She stroked his chest; a movement that caused him to twitch. She returned his favors by sucking each of his nipples into her mouth. He guided her to his neck ridges where she massaged and nibbled the sensitive swollen areas. He threw his head back and moaned helplessly. Cosima straddled him, sliding downward as she unclothed him. Naked and erect he lay under her as she pulled her dress off. Her beautiful, olive-skinned body was exposed to his eyes and he inhaled sharply. She was magnificent! She lifted her body and he moaned once more as she impaled herself on him. It was good, too good. He didn’t know whether he could stay with her. He attempted to move slowly, but she objected to his self-restraint by riding him harder. "No, slow down," he pleaded with her.

"Dukat, Dukat, I can’t. Dukat, only you!" she groaned. That was it. Hearing her call his name, he could not hold back. He was too excited, it had been too long and his passion got the better of him - of her too, and they swiftly climbed the crest together and reached their mutual satisfaction. Their climax was almost violent.

He picked up Cosima and carried her to his bedroom. He kissed her once more on the mouth. "I want to taste us, my love," he whispered as he gently put her down on his bed. He slid down between her legs and licked his way up her thighs. She writhed in ecstasy at his tender ministrations. She tasted so good, and he reveled in the feel of her soft, sweet skin. He flattened his tongue against her and let the heat from his mouth absorb the sting from the small abrasion he had given her in his overwhelming need. Cosima was obviously enjoying the pleasure of such thorough care. She reached to pull him back up for another kiss.  
"Let me taste." They tangled their tongues in a tender kiss. 

This was the kind of woman he wanted, he admitted to himself. This was what he had sought - a woman who was sweet, tender, and willing. One who appreciated him and his efforts to please, and oh, how he liked to please. A woman who was so comfortable with her sexuality she wanted him to see her desire. Peace. Trust. What a relief!

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

6.

Kira looked around the corridor to make certain no one was watching before she overrode the security code to Dukat's quarters and entered.

She could scarcely believe she was doing this. She couldn't believe she had sunk low enough to beg for a man's attention. Her! This was something she had never been forced to do before. But this wasn't just any man. This was Dukat! And now that she had finally realized and admitted to herself that she had wanted him for a very, very long time, she was willing to do whatever it would take to get him. 

She had planned this seduction as carefully as any mission. She knew it was Dukat's habit to work quite late into the evening, so it was likely she had at least a couple of hours to set the scene. She slid into his quarters and merely shot a short glance around her before she made her way to his bedroom. She looked around. It was nothing like she had expected. Dukat's bed was broader than she had anticipated and looked far more comfortable. Images of them together flooded her mind and she sighed. She wanted him and she was going to have him! She refused to even think of the fact that he once again might reject her. He wanted her. He had always wanted her!

Quickly she divested herself of her uniform and took a hot water shower. She anointed her soft warm skin with glittering, scented oil and put on a delicate necklace whose shining gem pendant fell between her breasts. Then she slid into the beautiful garment she had replicated especially for this night. She knew that the soft cream-colored negligée highlighted her pale skin and gave her hair a sparkle that was very attractive. She decided against turning on the lights. She wasn't going to give him any warning that she was in there. Turning down the covers of Dukat's bed, she waited.

Moments later Kira started as the door to Dukat's outer quarters opened. She then heard him drop his armor before pouring a glass of what she assumed was kanar. She held her breath expecting him to enter the bedroom, but instead she heard the creak of leather as he settled into a couch. She was debating whether to join him when the door chime rang. She shivered as she heard his voice say; "Come."

Kira moved from the bed to the door. From where she was standing she had a full view of what went on outside, but the people out there couldn't see her. A human female had entered the room. She was older than Kira, but quite beautiful. It was obvious that she was not happy. She was crying. Kira felt a pang of jealousy when she saw the look on Dukat's face as he greeted her. It was filled with - tenderness? She had never seen quite that expression on Dukat's face before, at least not while he was looking at her.

"Cosima, what is going on?" Dukat inquired softly and put a protective arm around the woman's slender shoulders. 

"He's drunk again. I just couldn't stay," Cosima replied in a strained voice.

"You're crying. Did he hurt you?"

"It's nothing. Just my arm," she dismissed.

"Let me see." Dukat pulled up her sleeve and examined her. Even Kira could see the purple bruise spreading on the woman's right arm. She was cradling it protectively and it was quite obvious she tried to hide it, as if the bruise was her own fault and she was ashamed of it.

"Damn him! I can't let him do this to you any more." Dukat said. His blue eyes shone with anger and his jaw was clenched.

"You can't cause an intergalactic incident over something as insignificant as this, Dukat. This is not your battle. Please, just let me rest here for a while. Talk to me, and let me know someone cares. That is all I ask of you. Don't be angry. It doesn't hurt, Dukat - honestly!"

He pulled the woman into his arms and cradled her head against his neck. She sighed contentedly and again Kira could feel the jealousy eat her from inside. She hated the emotion and she hated the fact that it made her feel small. This woman obviously needed Dukat's help and all Kira could think of was that Cosima might be the reason he had rejected her.

Kira watched as Dukat put his finger under Cosima's chin and pushed her head up to make her look him in the eye. "What can I do to help you, my love?" he whispered. 

Cosima simply took his hand and led him towards the couch. They both sat down. Then she smiled and shook her head. She crawled into his arms and Dukat pulled her onto his lap. "I’m so cold. I need you to warm me," she whispered.

Kira crawled back from the doorway hoping that they wouldn't hear her. She wished there were a way for her to get out without being detected. But there was no way. Slowly she eased on her uniform and crept back to the open bedroom door, peaking around the frame.

Dukat and the ambassador's wife were so engaged she doubted they could be aware of her presence. On the other hand, she was sure she couldn't sneak past them, so she was forced to watch them. Dukat's eyes were filled with a fire she hadn't seen for a long time. Had he ever looked at her that way? He bent his head down to kiss Cosima and her soft lips met his willingly. They kissed with a passion that made tears well in Kira's eyes. She could have had that if only… if only she hadn't been so stubborn.

This was the last thing she could have imagined. Trapped with an amorous Dukat as he bestowed his attentions on another woman. She felt both sickened and fascinated. She couldn't help watching as Dukat's gray lips pressed against Cosima's mouth. Her face was passionate and his features were equally filled with abandon. His long fingers held the other woman's face, gently, tenderly as if he could never let go. 

It should have been me, it should have been *me* screamed through Kira’s mind. 

Cosima's hands slid around Dukat's neck and played with his raven-black hair. Kira could almost feel the texture of that hair, and she yearned to be the one running her hands through that dark silk. Why had she never realized how desperately she wanted him? Watching another woman kiss him like that hurt more than she would ever have imagined. A throaty hiss from Dukat was wrecking havoc with Kira. In his passion, he quickly opened Cosima's garment. His hand slid underneath her blouse and caressed her gently. Kira's eyes fluttered shut and she felt tears escape from the corners. But she forced them open and made herself watch Dukat as he leaned over to kiss Cosima once more. He eased her down on the couch and lay his slender body on top of hers. Cosima's hands snaked around his waist and they kissed with fervor. Dukat's eyes were closed and he moaned as Cosima's hands moved from his waist up to his neck, caressing him in a very experienced manner. It seemed the caresses came from knowing how to please Dukat and Kira bit her lip as she saw him throw his head back in abandon. 

"We shouldn't be doing this Cosima," he whispered. 

"I know, Dukat. I know, but I need you. This will never happen again…" He did not protest any more, but simply leaned down and kissed Cosima once more. Kira feared that any minute now the couple would make their way to the bedroom and find her there. For the first time Kira felt the claws of that terrible beast, jealousy. She wanted to stop them. She wanted to rush into that room and tear Cosima from Dukat’s arms.

To Kira's incredible relief the door chime rang again. She didn't know what she would have done if Dukat and Cosima had gone any further with her hiding in the bedroom. What an incredible humiliation this was.

She watched as Dukat and Cosima looked into each other's passion hazed eyes. Cosima silently shook her head "no" and clung to Dukat. Kira could see how Dukat swallowed his regret. His face was filled with pain as if he knew this was a farewell. Kira bit her lower lip. Could that be it? Their words only moments earlier had hinted they could never be together like this again. A second insistent ring followed, accompanied by a voice demanding entry to Dukat's quarters.

"Gul Dukat, this is Colonel Dreena of Ambassador Wenzl's delegation. The Ambassador and I need to see you, sir."

The lovers separated and Kira watched as Dukat's nimble fingers expertly fastened Cosima's gown. He cupped his hand around Cosima's face tenderly and then he helped her up. "Be strong my love. We will work this out!" he whispered, and then he said much louder: "One moment, Colonel." He took that moment to arrange his own garments. With a burning glance at Cosima, he called "Enter."

The Colonel and two large guards charged into the quarters with the ambassador. "What is the meaning of this?" the ambassador demanded. Wenzl looked his flustered wife up and down with an expression of pure disgust.

That was when Kira decided to make her appearance. She might be jealous of this woman but she would never forgive herself if she didn't help Cosima now. Prophets only knew what her husband would do to her if he suspected that she and Dukat had been engaged in some inappropriate action.

Kira popped out of Dukat's bedroom. She smiled ingratiatingly at the ambassador. "Ambassador, Gul Dukat and I tried to reach you earlier. Your wife said you had retired for the evening. She was gracious enough to join us on your behalf. I'm so glad you were able to meet us after all."

Cosima started at the major's entrance. Dukat controlled his expression.  
"Ambassador, would you care for a drink?" he offered. "I have some excellent Bajoran and Risean wines."

The ambassador squinted at Dukat. 

"It's rather late, Gul Dukat. I think it best I retrieve my wife and call it an evening. I can meet with you and the major tomorrow."

"Very well. I bid you both a good night, then."

Cosima moved like a zombie at her husband's side as he propelled her out the door. The door slid shut and Dukat hit his communicator. 

"Damar, get me a secure channel to Quark. I have a job for a surveillance specialist." 

Dukat stared silently at Kira for what felt like an eternity. She shifted her weight from side to side and she felt the heat from her blush creep up on her face. She looked at the floor. He still didn't say anything. He simply waited patiently. Finally, she burst out "Dukat, just get it over with. Yell at me. Do something!"

"Thank you for what you did for Cosima," Dukat said quietly. He cocked his head to one side in his characteristic gesture of curiosity. "Now would you care to tell me why you were in my bedroom?"

"I planned to seduce you, that's why! I am an idiot! I was just on my way out of your bedroom to try my persuasion technique on you!" she said bitterly. "At that moment the ambassador's wife chose to arrive and you were, well… soon very busy with her!" Kira couldn't help the jealousy from shining through. "I couldn't think of a way out without embarrassing everyone."

"So, you heard everything." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes and I really am sorry, Dukat, both for her and for what I did. I didn't plan to invade your privacy and I swear I'll never do anything like this again. I'll drop the campaign to win you over if you'll just try to forgive me for this."

"I forgive you." Dukat said casually as if the entire matter was simply a minor irritation. Then his communicator buzzed. "Ah, that will be Damar. I'm afraid the ambassador requires a change in attitude. Nerys, I think it best you not hear the details of this transaction, so I suggest you and I call it a night."

Kira nodded curtly and left Dukat's quarters. Her face was still hot with embarrassment. But something else was more disturbing. She was hurting, and hurting badly. The thought of losing Dukat's attentions so completely made her very sad. Angrily she wiped the tears from her eyes. Were her feelings for this man deeper than sexual? Did she want a greater part in his life?

# ~ # ~ # ~ # Turnabout Part 2 # ~ # ~ # ~ #

1\. 

Dukat sat down by his desk, knowing he had done what he could to help Cosima, and also knowing he'd probably never see her again in private. Oh, he might meet her again at some diplomatic gathering or run into her here - on the station. But she wouldn't ever share his bed or acknowledge his love again. She was determined to go on with her life and be the bond between the two warring factions on the Terran colonies Venetia II and Tislin. He respected her decision, but that respect didn't lessen the pain in his heart. He rubbed his eyes and leaned against the desk. That brief time of happiness with Cosima was over and he had to go back to his normal life. He rose from his desk and got to work. There was no sense in dwelling on things he could do nothing about. 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

Dukat watched Kira as she stood by her console. She had been different somehow of late. She had definitely been less hostile and rude. It was a welcome change, but he did not trust that the change was either permanent or real. 

"Good morning, Major," he greeted her on his way to his office. 

"Good morning, Dukat. I need to talk to you." 

"Very well. Why don't you join me in my office then?" he said and with a sweeping gesture of his hand he invited her to enter first. 

She nodded in her curt way but a small smile played in the corner of her mouth. He frowned. He was so tired of her games and quite frankly he wished he could send her off to Bajor, but neither Sisko nor the Bajoran government would be pleased at such a suggestion and neither would she. He had nothing to complain about when it came to her work, so he supposed he would just have to accept it. He sighed deeply. 

"What's the matter, Dukat? You look rather tired…" she commented in a voice softer than he was accustomed to. 

"To tell you the truth, Major, I am," he admitted. The loss of Cosima had been harder on him than he had expected. "But don't play concerned about me, Major. We both know you don't really worry much about my well being, so let's get to the point, shall we? What do you need to discuss with me?"

He could see her jaw clench from where he was sitting, but to his surprise she didn't bite him the way she usually did. He was quite grateful for that at least. Verbally sparring with Major Kira was not on the top of his list of things to do this morning. 

"You'd be surprised how much I do care…" she admitted aloud and he lifted his head to look at her. Her face had softened and she looked at him with concern. A few months ago - even a few weeks ago he would have done just about anything to have her look at him that way. He had been such a fool and now her concern only made him feel even more tired. He didn't bother to respond to her revelation. 

"Let's get to work shall we? What is on your mind?"

The moment had passed and when she went on to talk about some communiqué she had received from her government he tried to concentrate on that. It was difficult though. His thoughts were still with Cosima. Had she arrived home safely? Did his contacts look after her properly? He made a mental note that he would contact his sources as soon as he had a moment alone to check on her. 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

2.

Kira felt like life had come to a strange halt. She had finally realized where she wanted to go with her life and the object of her affections had made a complete turnabout. She figured that was his point of view of her as well, if he was indeed aware of her changes. Weeks had gone by since Cosima left but Dukat didn't seem to want to snap out of his reverie. Kira felt jealous but also rather stupid. She had always told Dukat that he wouldn't know love if it slapped him in the face. She had obviously been wrong in this - this - as in so many other things. 

Whereas in the past Dukat had been known to summon her to his office several times a day regarding the slightest triviality, now Kira found herself searching for excuses to be around him. His former invasion of her personal space during ordinary conversation had been replaced by a formal distance the width of his desk. She craved close physical proximity to him and missed that sweet spicy scent she used to smell when he had stood close, his bare throat level with her nose. She felt invisible to Dukat now. He was unfailingly polite and never teased or asked personal questions. Their interviews were short and to the point. His gaze no longer followed her figure as she exited the office. She knew. She had looked around once or twice to be sure.

This morning he had looked so drawn she had just had to ask him why. He gave no clever reply and didn’t even bat an eyelash when she told him she cared. Maybe it was time to stop talking and start doing? But she had to be careful this time, no throwing herself at him. She would bide her time and eventually the opportunity would present itself.

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

3.

Kira walked into Quark’s. She was in the mood for some non-replicated food. Much to her surprise she spotted Dukat sitting alone at a table reading a padd and drinking red leaf tea. She worked up her nerve and sauntered over to him. He glanced up from his padd without a change in expression. "Is there something I can do for you Major?" 

"Nothing to do with business. I just wondered whether I could join you."

"I am due back shortly, but you are welcome."

"Thanks. I just couldn’t face replicated hasperat today. Quark’s isn’t great, but it won’t kill you, that is if you don’t order the northern style."

Dukat’s eyes twinkled for a brief moment as he said. "Yes, but if you order the northern style you can be sure nothing else on your plate can kill you either." 

One of the waitresses arrived at that moment to deliver Dukat’s lunch "There you go, northern style hasperat with extra hot sauce. Are you ready to order, Major?"

Kira and Dukat looked at each other and laughed. "I’ll have the same thing he is having. Oh, and a glass of rokassa juice," Kira ordered.

"Please. Go ahead, I know you need to leave soon," Kira urged him to begin. Dukat took a tentative bite. "How is it?"

"The filling and sauce is as hot as advertised. The entire thing is overcooked. The dish is much too salty and does not have enough herbs. All in all the food is pretty good for Quark’s, but not half as good as mine." Dukat examined the roll with a critical eye as though by looking at it he could improve its properties.

"*You* cook?" Kira was flabbergasted.

"Humph. I certainly do." Dukat tilted his chin up and looked at Kira from the corner of his eye. "Do you think Captain Sisko is the only officer who can cook?"

"I just have a hard time imagining you in a kitchen." Kira grinned.

"I had to learn in self defense. For some reason I tend to select culinary impaired mates. All my lovely companions have been truly awful chefs." 

"Then who taught you to make hasperat?"

"Rela Kevar." 

"*The* Rela Kevar?"

"The one and only. I frequented his restaurant. Once after the place was closed he gave me a tour of his kitchen and we spent a few hours making classic dishes of Dakhur province."

"Unbelievable!"

"I’ll have to prove it to you some time. Well, I’m afraid I must part company with you Major. It’s been a pleasure." Dukat rose, and with a half bow to Kira, departed Quark’s.

Kira watched him walk away. The meal had been their first friendly exchange since before the Cosima affair. Well, actually it had been their first bilaterally friendly exchange ever. 

She mulled over Dukat’s parting words ‘I’ll have to prove it to you some time’ and ‘It’s been a pleasure’." Oh Nerys, you’re reading too much into this. He was just being polite. Still, he had laughed with her and revealed something personal even if it was only a small fact. Just keep being friendly, she told herself. 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

4.

Dukat left Quark's and headed for his office. He had a couple of more hours of work to put in before he could call it a night. He sighed deeply. He had actually had a good time having his meal with the Major. For the first time in weeks - since Cosima left in fact - he had let his guard down a little where Kira was concerned. He had realized that life had to go on. He couldn't mope around like he had been doing for a while now. It wasn't doing him any good and he felt like he needed some female company. That did not mean, however, that he would make the same mistake all over again and seek Kira’s company. She was off-limits and to be truthful the strong desire he used to feel for her had died a sudden death and continued to be absent. For that at least, he was grateful. 

When he entered the office he normally shared with Captain Sisko there was an incoming transmission. It was the captain himself. The human had finally softened up a bit when he realized that Dukat wasn't about to sell out Cardassia - or the Federation - to the Founders. 

Dukat clenched his teeth - it had been a difficult choice. He knew that if he had joined the Dominion they would probably have taken over the Alpha Quadrant, but the price was too high. It would have been like handing Cardassia over to the Founders on a silver platter. Instead he had urged his people to join the Federation in their fight against the Dominion and it had ended up like this. Him working as the liaison officer between Cardassia and the Federation and - of course - Bajor. It had taken the Federation captain almost a year before he felt he could leave the station in Dukat's and Major Kira's hands, but he had eventually accepted Dukat and Cardassia as allies. Dukat still felt strange about working with Terrans, Bajorans, Vulcans and even Klingons. But their efforts had proven worthwhile. The war was finally turning in their favor. 

"What can I do for you, Benjamin?" Dukat queried as he flopped his slender shape down on the chair behind his desk. The captain was on Bajor for a couple of weeks to meet with First Minister Shakaar and Kai Winn. Dukat did not envy him. 

"Dukat," Sisko acknowledged with a solemn look on his face. He got straight to the point as usual. "It has come to my attention that there is a shipment of Ketracel White coming through the Wormhole on a Nausicaan freighter. We have to stop it. I am coming back to the station on the Mekong in a few hours. Make sure the senior staff is ready for a meeting when I arrive at 1600 hours. Dukat's expression tensed. He nodded curtly and ended the transmission. 

For personal reasons he was grateful for this interruption. It left him with a feeling that he at least had something important to concentrate on. But the thought of the Jem'Hadar getting their hands on this shipment of Ketracel White wasn't a pleasant one. He rose from his chair and headed out to Ops. Where was the Major? He needed to talk to her about this. 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

5\. 

This was all we needed, Kira thought angrily as she sat in the briefing room. They were all unusually tense. Without the Ketracel White the Jem'Hadar troops would have to withdraw from the Alpha Quadrant and this had made stopping the shipment of the compound their main priority. But Kira felt strangely out of the loop. Sisko wasn't about to let her go on this mission and she felt like protesting. She needed to do something. Something to keep her mind off… "things." It felt as if station business went on without her and she was sitting in some kind of vacuum. 

"I have been working on an antidote for the Ketracel White ever since I was captured by the renegade Jem'Hadar," Bashir admitted. 

"And why would we want to find an antidote for that?" Dukat questioned. "That would merely give the Jem'Hadar another advantage. They would become robots, not needing anything to sustain them!" 

"That is not entirely true…"

Bashir went on to tell the staff about the discovery that he had made. The Jem'Hadar obviously had all the required bodily "equipment" to function as any other humanoid species. They had digestive systems. If they got the Jem'Hadar off this drug - perhaps they would turn against the Dominion? 

"That is a risky assumption, Doctor," Dukat said. 

"But one which might be worthwhile…" Sisko mused aloud. 

"I hardly think it is in our best interest to trust the Jem'Hadar even if we do manage to get them off their addiction to the White," Odo protested. 

Kira stopped listening. She couldn't tear her eyes off Dukat. What was wrong with her? Why hadn't she admitted her true feelings for him a long time ago? Because she had always had the excuse that he was on the opposite side. He had been the enemy, but in the past two years, fighting the Founders, the Jem'Hadar and the Vorta he had proven to them all that he could be trustworthy and that he was indeed an ally. Perhaps it had been inevitable that it would take all this time for her to see his good qualities? Perhaps she had needed to take this time to trust him? Kira rubbed her eyes.

"Major?" Dukat's voice broke through her musings. 

"I’m sorry, Dukat. What did you say?" 

Dukat sighed and his eyes bored deep inside her. It was the first time in weeks he had looked at her this thoroughly and her mouth went dry under his scrutiny. 

"I said that you and I will take care of the station while the Captain, Odo and the Federation team run off on their mission to save the Alpha Quadrant once more. We will have to make sure that if they fail, the Nausicaan freighter gets no further than Bajoran space…"

Kira straightened in her chair and nodded curtly. She had to concentrate. This was maybe the most important task they had to perform since the day Cardassia joined their forces. It might seem like a small thing. But the Ketracel White had to be kept out of Jem'Hadar hands. 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

6.

A couple of days later they could stand down from the red alert. An incoming transmission from the Defiant told Dukat that they didn't have to worry. Sisko and the others had managed to stop the shipment of Ketracel White. 

"I too, have good news for you, Captain. It seems your young physician - Dr. Bashir - has had some progress with the antidote for Ketracel White. But of course he needs some way of testing it… " He silenced at the wide grin from the dark-skinned human. 

"Oh, I think we can provide the young doctor with a couple of guinea pigs. I think we might be able to persuade one of the Jem'Hadar we captured to be of service."

Dukat grinned back. He and the captain understood each other. It turned out to be true that they were as much alike as he had pointed out to Sisko in the days before their formal alliance. 

"So, when can we expect you back at the station, Captain?" 

"Are you eager to turn over command to me, Dukat?" Sisko queried with a devilish grin on his lips. 

"Ha!" Dukat simply responded. 

"We'll be back in 52 hours time. I'll look forward to seeing you then."

"That will be a first!" Dukat retorted and closed the channel. 

He drew a deep sigh of relief. The station was secure once again and Sisko and his crew had managed to stop the Ketracel White shipment - this time at least. Dukat was sure it wouldn't be the last one, but he could relax a little now. It felt good and he suddenly decided it was time he stopped moping around over Cosima. It would be nice to find himself a woman this evening… In fact he craved some female companionship and a wistful sigh escaped his lips as he thought about having someone in his bed again. He grinned. Perhaps he was getting over Cosima after all? He checked the chronometer. Well, it was only a half an hour before his shift was coming to an end and Major Kira was taking over. He would just have to wait for her to show up and then he could leave. He’d go to Quark's and pick up a Dabo girl or something… 

Kira stepped into his office exactly one half-hour later. He winced at the look she gave him. They still tried to avoid each other as much as possible… or at least he tried to avoid her. But lately it seemed she showed up everywhere and it was a bit disconcerting. He found himself wondering if this was the way that she had felt when he had pursued her so relentlessly. Well, perhaps he deserved it then, but the look in her eyes was disturbing. 

He wished his feelings toward her hadn't changed so drastically. A few months ago he would have been thrilled to see the naked hunger there. But now? Well, he wouldn't be a man if he didn't react to it, but knowing Kira this would pass rather soon and he wouldn't put himself up for the hurt again. He might still want her but he was not going to yield to it. 

"Dukat," she said calmly. 

"Major," he responded and nodded briskly. 

"How are you today?" 

"Oh, I'm fine. Captain Sisko's transmission was a relief."

She simply nodded. "It feels like we can relax a little. You wouldn't like to celebrate with me. Say - dinner tomorrow?" she queried. 

How was he going to be able to turn her down without hurting her? He still cared about her. He cared about the way she had befriended Ziyal and he cared how she thought of him. But he no longer wanted a romantic relationship between them and it was clear that was what she was pursuing. 

"Look, Major, I appreciate your invitation. However, I have a previous engagement…"

"All right Dukat. Don't patronize me!" she responded with some of her usual fire and he felt something awaken inside him. Maybe those feelings weren't dead after all? He shook his head. But the way she looked at him - like she wanted to push him up against a wall and kiss him breathless. Now that was an interesting thought… He grinned and she shot him a hopeful glance. She knew exactly what he was thinking. He straightened his face in an instant. No, he was not about to let her get under his skin again.

"I am sorry, Major. That was not my intention"

"Like hell it wasn't!" she responded. "But that's all right. I guess I deserve it… I'll see you at the shift rotation tomorrow then." He found himself not really wanting to leave, but her curt nod left him no other choice but to go. 

"Good day, Major," he said and got out of the office. 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

7.

He found himself being pushed down on the floor by the young ensign. This human female was quite intriguing. Her fiery red hair and her slender shape were driving him wild. He closed his eyes when her fingers ran over his body, eliciting delicious fire in their wake. She seemed to enjoy how relaxed the tensile strength in his muscles could become. Her skillful fingers flew over his uniform and she ripped his clothes off. He moaned helplessly as she leaned over him and got busy with her tongue. The only move she would allow on his part was an occasional squirm of frustration - or was it of pleasure? He wasn't sure. Every body part that projected was thoroughly sucked and lightly bitten. She kept silent listening to his every groan, moan and finally hoarse scream. She played his body as if it was an instrument and she was a concert musician. He leaned his head back and yielded to her completely. It was a long time since he let a woman take the lead like this and he reveled in the sensations. 

At last she was so excited by his reactions, she could no longer resist giving him - and herself - a real treat. He watched in amazement as she peeled off her dress and kicked off her shoes with an economy of motion. Her body was slender but muscular and he longed to touch her, but she still forbade him. He watched as she positioned herself between his thighs and with a greedy smile lowered her mouth to his groin. He gasped, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He was breathing hard and begging even harder. She had him exactly were she wanted him. 

A noise behind them made Dukat tense. The door to his quarters swished open and Major Kira rushed into the room without so much as a glance ahead into the dimly lit space.  
"Dukat!" Kira started in her most imperious tone. "Oh, Prophets, Dukat..." He wasn't sure what the tone in her voice meant at this point. It sounded wistful, hurt and angry - all at the same time. He watched as Kira turned away from them in profound embarrassment.

Dukat didn't move very quickly. Languidly he kissed his lover and with a gentle push, sent her into the bedroom. 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

8

Mustering more dignity than Kira imagined possible under the circumstances, he stood and slipped on his trousers in silence. She had a very difficult time tearing her eyes off of him. She wanted to confess her feelings to him all over again, to cry, to shout, to… she didn’t know what she wanted to do. She just wanted him so badly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing overriding my security code and invading my privacy like this?" Dukat said in an angry voice so low the universal translator could not eliminate the hiss of his Kardasi accent.

"I needed to see you about the shipping situation," she defended herself, intent on not showing him how much she was hurting or how embarrassed she was.  
"Damar can handle this," Dukat snapped.  
"He refused to deal with it until tomorrow. It can't wait that long. He wouldn't contact you."  
"I told him I did not wish to be disturbed... by anyone."  
"This is vital. People are depending on it. Every day is crucial."  
"Major, I realize you have no respect for me, but even a child knows a locked door means 'do not enter'."  
"Security said you were in but not answering. I had no choice."  
"Yes, you did. You could have gone through Damar."  
"This is getting us nowhere. Will you sign the contract?"  
"Give it to me," he said with resignation.

Kira passed him the padd, painfully aware of his state of undress and how handsome he was when he was half-naked and still excited. Involuntarily she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She had gotten nowhere with him over the last couple of weeks. It was as if he really, truly had lost all interest in her, and she was about to give up. 

"Sit down, Major. I do have to read this."

Kira plopped down on the couch. She hit her boot against the ensign's discarded gold sandal. She could smell the woman's musky perfume and as Dukat paced, she could smell his spicy scent as well. She kept her head lowered as Dukat read the contract. She could not get the picture of that woman with her mouth full of Dukat and his ecstatic cries of approval out of her mind. Her head filled with images of herself doing that very same thing. Her skin tingled at the mere thought. 

Finally he sat down next to her, totally unselfconscious about his naked chest. "I can agree to all except this," he said pointing to a line he had crossed out and initialed, and in the process brushing against her sleeve. Kira felt the temptation to stroke his arm with her hand just to discover how his skin felt. 

"That's a pretty minor point. I think it will be fine." She hated the way her voice trembled and how she averted his gaze when he looked at her intensely.

Dukat signed the contract and handed the padd back to her. "And Major, I expect there will be no repeat performance of this rudeness, because if there is, I have no intention of interrupting my activities to suit your demands." His blue gaze locked onto hers and she could see the passion deep beneath them, and found herself wishing she had been the cause of that passion, but knowing she wasn't. 

Kira blushed, nodded and scurried to the door. 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

9.

Oh great. She would be assigned to Ops today, she thought on her way to work. "Dukat's" young ensign was on duty as well. Typical! Kira carefully avoided eye contact with the ensign as she made her way to her station. The ensign on the other hand felt no such compunction. She greeted Kira brightly with a salute.  
"Uh, Ensign, about last night... I'm sorry I interrupted your evening," Kira blurted. There, she managed to spit the words out.  
"Oh that, no problem. You know, Major, he really likes you. Between you and me, you should try him sometime. He's very sweet and he can go on forever." The ensign winked and turned away leaving Kira at a loss for words.

She stood there unable to move, wishing she hadn't brought it up at all. But at the same time the words "he really likes you" kept churning in her mind. 

If he still does like me, he's got a very funny way of showing it, she thought tiredly and got back to work, trying, but not really succeeding, to concentrate on her duties. 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

Kira was pleased to see that Sisko returned as promised with Jem’Hadar prisoners to sample Dr. Bashir’s Ketracel White antidote. The two who had been deprived of their life source the longest were reduced to little more than crazed, wounded animals. There was no hope for them otherwise so they were determined to be the first logical candidates to try the antidote.

She saw to it that the candidate pair was housed in the brig separately from the remaining Jem’Hadar. The main difficulty was how to administer the trial antidote. Bashir told her that he could not risk exposing anyone else to the violent Jem’Hadar's behavior. 

"I wouldn’t last long myself in the cell to administer the drug…" 

Bashir's voice was troubled.

"Could you put them to sleep?" 

"I could, Major. But if I do, I don't know how well the antidote will work. I have no way of telling about the drug interaction in their systems. We don't know enough of their biology."

Still, he developed a tranquilizer that seemed to work well on them - if the reactions of the less critically Ketracel White deprived Jem’Hadar were any measure. 

Now the only question was; would the antidote work as effectively or indeed at all with the Jem’Hadar’s systems flooded with a tranquilizer? Kira watched worriedly as Julian approached the cell accompanied by four guards, two armed with rifles containing tranquilizer darts and two armed with phasers. On Julian’s command, a guard turned off the forcefield. 

The darts were effective almost immediately. Each Jem’Hadar fell to the floor with a thud. Bashir ran to one Jem'Hadar, pulled his last White cartridge and substituted the antidote. He remained still during the entire procedure. However, the other let out a roar and sprang toward the cell entrance, striking two guards and trampling the others. Kira did not have a chance to stop the raging prisoner. His eyes were crazed and he brushed past her, easily slamming her into the wall. During the flight, his partner regained consciousness and engaged the crew in a struggle. Kira left with phaser in hand only to hear Julian shout behind her that she was not to hit the Jem’Hadar with phaser fire. The last thing Kira heard before she left the Infirmary was Julian calling security to shut down their section of the deck.

Kira watched the progression of events, waiting for an opportunity to isolate the two escaped prisoners. Kira realized that they would run until they spotted something familiar that resonated with their programmed instructions. She could almost see the thoughts reflected on their faces when Dukat appeared; Cardassian - enemy of the Founders. Protect Founders. Attack. One Jem’Hadar hurled himself at Dukat. The other ran past Kira and she stopped to aim her phaser. She shouted a warning as she watched them attack Dukat. The three bodies were tangled so badly she couldn't fire without risking hitting the Cardassian. He had no way to resist them and within seconds he had slumped to the floor with an unpleasant sound.

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

10.

Caught by surprise, weaponless, and outnumbered, Dukat was overcome by the larger, stronger Jem’Hadar. He felt his head hit the deck so hard it bounced and heard his arm crack like the snap of green wood. He could smell his own salty blood along with the chemical scent of Jem’Hadar sweat. From what seemed a great distance, Dukat heard a woman’s fierce shout and then the hum of a phaser. 

Then everything turned black around him.

*** Turnabout Part 3 ***

1.

Dukat awoke in sick bay. He heard Bashir say he was bleeding internally and would require surgery. Then he heard that woman’s voice again.

"Julian, how serious is this?"

"It doesn’t look good. At least he was wearing his armor, otherwise he’d be dead. Nerys, we can’t wait any longer, I have to get ready to operate."

Dukat opened his eyes and tried to turn his head.

"Don’t try to move, Dukat." Kira spoke gently and gave him a concerned smile while hovering over him. "Julian needs to operate on you, but try not to worry. I’ll be waiting right here the entire time and I’ll be here when you wake."

Dukat blinked and closed his eyes again, slipping into unconsciousness as Dr. Bashir delivered the hypospray.

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

A throbbing pain made itself evident in his chest as he woke up. He blinked against the bright light, which was hurting his eyes. 

"You're awake," a soft voice stated right next to his ear. 

"Are you feeling okay, father?" Ziyal's voice sounded anxious. 

Concerned people surrounded him. Dr. Bashir hovered over him like a mother hen and he kept waving tricorders and other things over his face and chest. 

"I'm fine," he croaked. "What happened?" 

"You were run down by two drugged Jem'Hadar, that's what happened," Dr. Bashir stated calmly. "Fortunately for you, Kira here fired upon both of them before they finished their job. Unfortunately for me, this means I have no one upon whom to test my antidote for another couple of days…"

"Julian!" Kira sounded offended. "He nearly died!" 

"I can remember a time when that wouldn’t have bothered you too much…" Dukat tried to joke but winced at the pain in his jaw when he tried to smile. 

"Father…" Ziyal said disapprovingly. "Major Kira saved your life, you shouldn't be so ungrateful," 

"Ziyal, my dear sweet Ziyal. When did you get back from Bajor? I thought you had an important exam tomorrow." His voice was a little slurred when he spoke and it hurt, but he needed to talk to his daughter. 

"I did, and I will go back soon, but Kira sent for me while you were unconscious. She thought you might want to see a friendly face when you woke up."

"My sweet Ziyal, I will be fine, won't I, Doctor?" 

"You will be up and about in a couple of days, but until then you need to stay here in the Infirmary or you need someone to look after you. You have a concussion and I can't send you back to your quarters alone."

"I will stay with him," Ziyal responded immediately and Dukat felt his daughter's hand rest protectively on his shoulder. As much as he hated the idea of staying in the infirmary another minute he could not allow Ziyal to miss her important exam. 

"No, sweetheart, you have to go back to the university. No matter what happens, your education is important. I will stay here in the infirmary until I am well again." 

"But Father…" 

"Hush, my child. I will be fine, as long as Dr. Bashir doesn't mind turning down the lights a little. They are hurting my eyes…" 

"Hm," Bashir muttered. "I don't mean to be inhospitable, Gul Dukat. But I would very much prefer if we could send you back to your quarters. I was intending to only accept acute cases for the next couple of days and keep the patients in the infirmary to a minimum. I don't want anyone to get hurt if another one of the Jem'Hadar manages to escape…" 

"I'll stay, father!" Ziyal said determinedly. 

"No," Kira said. 

Dukat turned his head to watch Major Kira as she looked at him steadily. "I will take care of your father, Ziyal." Kira's voice was soft and her eyes shone with care. "I don't want you to be anywhere near these Jem'Hadar in your present condition and judging from your concern about Ziyal's exams, I am willing to bet that you'd be up and walking far too soon for your own good if she were to stay. Besides - Captain Sisko is back on the station and he will be able to run Operations without the two of us until you are fully recovered."

Dukat simply listened and stared at her. Never in all the time he had known Nerys had she looked at him quite like that. Maybe he had misjudged her. Perhaps she was indeed capable of caring for him? Perhaps it wasn't just a whim. Dukat leaned back into the narrow infirmary bed. Only time would tell, and he was too exhausted to puzzle over anything right now, so he simply nodded and agreed to whatever they wished to do to him. Ziyal bent down and kissed him on the cheek. To his surprise a soft, spring-like scent tickled his nostrils as Major Kira did the same. 

"We’ll make you comfortable in your quarters as soon as I have cleared the matter with Captain Sisko. I'll see you in a little while." 

He followed Kira's slender shape with his eyes as she made her way out of sickbay, and then he turned his attention to his daughter. 

"You have to go back to Bajor soon, my dear," he said.

"Hush, Father. You are in no condition to give me orders," she chided. Then her forehead wrinkled and she looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face. 

"Father, what is wrong with Major Kira?"

"Wrong?" he queried. 

"I don't know how to say this, but it seems to me that she likes you. When did this happen?"

Dukat closed his eyes wearily. When did that happen, indeed?

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

Kira watched Dukat drift off to sleep in his own bed. She smiled as she noted his childlike charm as she helped him settle in. He could barely keep his eyes open as she turned back the covers and gently pushed him into his bed. He curled up on his left side hugging a pillow and with a sigh was asleep in seconds. She sat in a chair in his room, occasionally bending close to listen to his quiet, steady breathing. She sat there for hours watching him, feeling a tug at her heart at the innocent picture he made where he lay. It was difficult for her to remember who he was - or who he had been. She had once told Ziyal that she had a hard time seeing anything but a murderer when she looked at Dukat. She wondered when that had ceased to be true. She couldn’t resist tenderly sweeping a stray lock of hair off his face. He stirred restlessly and Kira instantly regretted the movement.

"Hmm? What?" Dukat slowly opened his eyes.

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

"Umm, awake now..." He rolled over onto his back and raked his fingers through his hair. "Ow. Forgot. Head hurts." He tried to sit up and Kira slipped an arm behind his back to support him. His skin was so warm and for an instant she wondered if he had a fever. "Thank you. Could you find me a robe? There should be a black one hanging in the closet."

Kira found a long, soft and rather heavy garment she helped slip around Dukat’s bare shoulders. "What else can I bring you?" she asked as she felt her mouth run dry. He was so handsome. He looked as if he had just gotten out of bed - oh, that was true - but he looked like he had just spent his time there making passionate love to someone. She turned her gaze away as he responded. 

"Tea, please."

"Julian says no real tea until you’re better. How about if I get us both some ginger tea?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Kira frowned at his mostly monosyllabic answers. She knew he must still be feeling pretty bad if he wasn’t expanding beyond the necessary minimum. She wanted the old glib Dukat back. She smiled wearily to herself. She never thought she'd wish to hear one of his long-winded speeches, but right about now she wouldn't mind one. She followed him closely as he painfully walked into the living room and sank onto a couch.

Dukat took a few sips of the tea, grimaced and handed the cup back to her. She sat next to him and pulled him close as he dozed off again. She could feel his scent fill her nostrils and she inhaled deeply. The scent was sweet and spicy and very pleasant. She'd heard of Cardassian pheromones, but she doubted he was releasing any of those into the air in his present condition. Maybe she should be grateful for that? It would seem she had a hard enough time keeping her hands off him as it was. Finally she shifted to lay his body on the couch with his head in her lap. She was careful not to move for the hour he napped.

He awoke with a start. "Ziyal?" he asked looking up.

"No, sweetheart, it’s Nerys. Ziyal has gone back to the university." Kira embraced him lightly as he sat up, ready to steady him should he become dizzy.

"I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you – literally." Dukat wore a slightly sheepish grin.

"That’s okay. Glad to be of service. Besides, it was easier than carrying you back to bed." 

Kira suddenly realized she was out of polite conversation and Dukat was in no shape to fill the empty spaces. She looked down and blushed as she considered their rather intimate circumstances. It was nice but rather intimidating to be so close to him now that he was awake.

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

Despite the low ambient light level in his quarters, Dukat’s eyes were still aching. That and he felt a little nauseated. Although it was better to be in his own familiar surroundings than in the piercingly bright sterile environment of sickbay, he was now burdened with the necessity of being polite to Major Kira. If only Ziyal could have stayed… Still, Nerys was being patient and most solicitous of his condition. Actually she was being downright sweet. If he weren’t feeling like death warmed over, he might be tempted… 

No, no, no, not that again! Where did that thought come from? I really must be ill, he thought and rubbed his eyes. She is just being a good friend. Ziyal looks up to her so much. Why is she taking care of me? Is it another attempt to convince me we belong together or is she helping Ziyal? I make her so nervous I can’t tell. Look at that. I still make her blush. I just want to take her to bed and lay in her soft arms until this infernal pounding in my head stops. All right, I admit it. She’s still got that special something, but Great Gul, that’s the problem. I just couldn’t bear to lose her, like my beloved Naprem - or Cosima. I cannot deal with this now. I definitely have to stop thinking this way. 

"Nerys, I need to lie down again. Please excuse me." Dukat stood up as he spoke. It was too fast, too soon. He promptly keeled over onto the floor. 

Kira knelt at his side. He tried to rise but he felt her press him back toward the floor.  
"Yes, Dukat, I would say you need to lie down. And for a few minutes you’re going to do it right here." She waited according to some time schedule he could not fathom, holding his hand all the while. He felt pleasantly comforted despite his ridiculous position.

After a few minutes Dukat broke the silence with a grin.  
"Nurse Nerys, may I get up now?" 

"Only if you promise to let me help you."

"Of course. You are in charge."

"You’ve got that right, you stubborn Cardassian. Let’s try this *slowly*!"

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

2.

"One hundred percent, Nerys! The top of the class!"

"I’m so proud, Ziyal. But I have to say I’m not very surprised. I knew you would do well."

"Oh, but Bajoran Literature. You know my Bajoran language skills weren’t what they should have been at my age when you brought me here. Now I can even go on to advanced studies."

"What did your father say when you told him?" Kira hadn't seen Dukat since he recovered from the concussion, and she missed him. It felt good to talk to his daughter. It gave her an excuse to at least talk about him. 

"Oh, I’m sure you can guess. From the way he talks about it, you would think I had invented the subject. Anyway, he said it's a special occasion so we have to celebrate with a dinner. And get this – he's going to cook! He makes the best dishes, Nerys. Anyway, he said I could invite you and to tell you if you come early he’ll show you how to make Rela Kevar’s hasperat. So will you come?"

"I would be happy to. Besides, how could I turn down the opportunity to have your father teach me to make one of my own native dishes?" Kira laughed shaking her head at the incongruity of the situation. But the joy of seeing Dukat again was too great. She'd be willing to do just about anything as long as they spent some time together - even learn how to cook. 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

Kira felt odd pressing the door chime at Dukat’s quarters. Not so long ago, during the days she had taken care of him, she had automatically used her own code to enter at will. When Ziyal answered and led her in she took in the surroundings and felt a twinge of something. Was it homesickness? Without noticing, she had become truly attached to the place and its occupant. Ziyal hustled her into the kitchen, the area in which she had spent the least amount of time and distracted her from her brooding.

"Father, the sous chef has arrived!"

Dukat was standing by the kitchen counter working. 

"Ah, and a lovely sous chef she is. However, cooking can be messy work, so my sweet, find her something to cover that beautiful ensemble."

Ziyal ran off to her father’s room and retrieved a dark-blue, high-collared shirt. Kira buttoned herself into the garment and rolled the sleeves up to her forearms. It felt oddly intimate to be wearing his clothes like this. She wondered what he was feeling about that, but he seemed to think nothing of it. 

"Do I still look fashionable?"

"Oh very, the height of sartorial splendor." Dukat nodded in mock approval. 

"Now," he continued, "you are responsible for these herbs."

Kira grabbed a knife and started to saw away at the nearest leaf.

"No, not that knife. That’s a boning knife. Here, use this one. And, let’s not just bruise the plants. We’re going to cut them in the style called chiffonade. Watch."

Kira looked on as he expertly cut the herbs. She couldn't get over how at home he seemed in the kitchen. She felt slightly out of phase with reality, seeing him doing something so ordinary. "Now you try. Good."

Kira worked diligently at cutting the rolled leaves. Finally she exclaimed, "I’m finished. What next?"

"The most important part, the eggs." 

She reached for the food processor.

"No. We’re going to do this manually."

"But how?" She looked doubtfully at the large bowl of egg whites. 

"With a wire whisk," he answered handing her the implement.

"Why?" 

"Because we want to control the consistency perfectly. Even the best food processor usually results in too dry or too soft a consistency."

"It will take forever."

"The longer you wait to start, the longer it will take," he teased her with a twinkle in his eyes. For some reason his chiding made her feel melancholy. Kira stirred the liquid with the whisk as forcefully as she could, trying to ward off the unsettling feelings. 

"Nerys?" Dukat chuckled.

"Yes?" She paused in her vigorous attack on the liquid.

"You don’t have to subdue it. It’s not going anywhere." Dukat moved to stand close behind her, his arms encircling hers, her right hand in his. She almost stopped breathing. His body pressed against her back in such an apparently innocent way. It was as if he didn't even notice how close they were. How could he not?  
"Use this motion. Can you tell the difference?"

Kira swallowed hard, nodded and continued the activity after Dukat released her hand. She missed the contact with his body and hand, reminiscent of the days she spent caring for him.

A few minutes later Kira turned triumphantly toward Dukat showing him the bowl and wiping her brow with the sleeve which had unrolled and become dipped in the fluffy whites. 

"Ha! I did it." Dukat and Ziyal looked at her and laughed. Dukat grabbed a towel.  
"Yes, you certainly did." He wiped her face with expediency learned from years of child rearing and divested her of the soiled shirt.

"You don’t have to laugh so hard," Kira said with a grimace.

"Oh, yes I do, Nerys," Ziyal sputtered, looking far younger than she was. Kira smiled at her. She had lost so much of her youth and it felt good watching her like that. Even though she was nearly grown-up, her hearty laughter made her look like a little girl. 

"Oh, okay, laugh. See if I ever make my world famous jumja ice for you," Kira declared finally laughing herself.

"Nerys, Nerys, Cardassians don’t eat frozen things," Ziyal pointed out still giggling.

"Oh, I give up. I can see I can’t impress you."

"Little one, please get Nerys another shirt," Dukat asked his daughter. Well, since it’s nearly dinner time and you like desserts, why don’t I finish the hasperat, and you can try your hand at moba cream?"

"Let me guess, more whisking?" Kira rubbed her aching arm.

"Yes! And you’re so good at it too."

His blue eyes twinkled at her and her heart jumped. 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

Despite her fumbling around the kitchen, the dinner was a success. Kira also gained a newfound respect for chefs. Beyond throwing food on a fire or opening rations, cooking wasn’t nearly as simple as she had thought. She delighted in watching Ziyal and Dukat together. They shared a quick wit and affectionate nature. However, despite their attempts to draw her into the family circle, she felt a little lonely.

"Oh no, I hadn’t realized the time! Father, Nerys, please excuse me, I have to go." Ziyal bolted up from the table, and kissed them both. "Save me some dessert," Ziyal shouted over her shoulder as she ran out the door.

"What was that about?" Kira smiled.

"A date with some friends from Bajor in one of the holosuites. They thought it would be fun to see prehistoric animals or some such business. All right, we’re alone now. You can tell me your honest opinion. Was it good?"  
Dukat shot her a boyish grin and she nearly drowned in his hypnotizing gaze. 

"Was what good?" Kira joked when she managed to speak at all.

He narrowed his eyes and hissed at her.

"Yes, yes, it was good. In fact it was the best hasperat I’ve ever had."

"Thank you." Dukat inclined his head, accepting her praise.

"Of course since I helped it had to be great," Kira teased.

"Hmm. I feel an overwhelming desire for moba cream."

His eyes focused on hers for a moment and she wondered if it was simply her imagination or if the temperature between them had indeed risen several degrees. The moment was gone almost instantly and she sighed. 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

Kira sat on one of the couches, the same one where she had cradled Dukat. Now that they were alone she felt a bit nervous and not really hungry at all. The heavy dessert wine was getting to her. She found herself wanting to take advantage of their time alone to ask Dukat again to reconsider. 

Oh, what the hell, the worst he’ll do is ask me to leave, she decided and drew a deep breath. 

"Dukat?" she addressed him as he stood by the porthole gazing at the stars. She could hardly tear her eyes off him. He was dressed casually in a black sweater, that reminded her of the clothes Garak used to wear, and a pair of brown pants hugging his waist and backside in the most flattering way. The light made his hair shine like raven’s feathers.

"Yes?" He turned and walked toward her, alighting next to her.

"I had a really nice time tonight." She fidgeted, smoothing her sheer overdress.

"Good. Ziyal was very excited you could come."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

How dense could he be? She inhaled. "How did you feel about me being here?" She exhaled.

"Fine. It has been good to see you, not to mention entertaining," he teased gently. 

"Look, I’m just going to say this once and if it makes you mad I’ll just leave, okay?"

"O-kaay," he drawled. His eyes now locked onto hers and she almost lost her courage. She wished she hadn't opened her mouth at all, but she couldn't bail now. It wasn't like her to bail out. 

"Could you reconsider what you said about not wanting to see me? Socially I mean…"

"Ah, Nerys, I…" He hesitated.

"Never mind. I shouldn’t have asked. I didn’t mean to offend you. I’ll go." She rose, she never felt so humiliated in her life. But she had really thought… this evening. It was as if those sparks between them were back and now... it seemed she was mistaken. 

"Nerys, please don’t leave yet."

His warm hand grabbed a light hold of her arm and she closed her eyes. She was yearning for his touch and this was not enough. Not nearly enough. 

"I want to explain." 

He let go of her arm and turned his back on her, then he walked over to the eye-shaped window. 

"The truth is, I have thought about this and it’s not that I don’t want to see you. I’m just afraid of entering another serious relationship, especially with you. I would like to see you, but I can’t bear having my heart broken again, and that’s how it’s always ended for me with women I love."

He turned around to look at her and she fought to keep her jaw from dropping. This was the last thing she expected him to say. She never figured him to be such a vulnerable person, but when she looked back on their past she realized he had always been that way. The simple truth was that she never cared if she hurt him before. At this moment it was quite obvious to her that she had. Dukat walked back to her. His eyes never leaving hers and she knew he was being as honest as he knew how. Then he sat down beside her again. 

"This time it’s not only myself I have to consider. Ziyal thinks of you as a source of security. If I see you and things don’t work out between us, she could lose you as well." Dukat avoided Kira’s eyes, looking at his hands in his lap.

"Let me get this straight. *You* are afraid of *me*?" Kira asked in amazement.

"Yes. I already care about you too much," he admitted and her heart jumped at that revelation.

"Dukat, everyone is afraid. The Prophets only know how afraid I am of you. You break my heart every day that you reject my feelings for you. There are no guarantees. You know that. Everyone takes a chance in love."

"I just can’t set myself up for that kind of pain. I don’t know how to love a little; it’s all or nothing. If I give my heart, body and soul I’ll be vulnerable. I don’t want that."

Kira crouched down in front of him and took his hands, forcing him to look at her. "I will always be Ziyal’s friend no matter what happens between us. And I won’t hurt you, at least not deliberately."

"You said it yourself: there are no guarantees."

She had wanted to feel his lips against hers for so long and she could no longer help herself. She put her hands around his face and reveled at the exotic feeling of the ridges on his cheeks against her fingers. His gaze locked onto hers and deep down in those pale eyes she could see the passion, but above all, the fear he felt. 

She ignored the fear and pressed her lips against his. She simply kissed him. He hissed and for a moment his hands flew up around her face and he kissed her back passionately. Then he withdrew and looked away. 

"Dukat, sooner or later if you want love, you’ll have to take a chance. When you make up your mind to try, and someday I know you will, I hope I’m the one you’ll take a chance on."

Kira stood up and without another word strode out the door.

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

3.

Dukat kept out of her way for the following few days. Kira tried to give him leeway and not push, but the memory of the kiss she had given him made it hard for her to take his avoidance seriously or even particularly personal. She realized that deep down Dukat probably still harbored the same feelings for her that he always had. 

That's when her idea really came to her. It was her turn to invite him to dinner. She simply had to come up with a good enough reason to invite him to her quarters. She realized that ever since Cardassia began working with the Federation to defeat the Dominion, and he had come back to the station to stay, they had never spent any time in her quarters. They had always spent their time together in public places like Quark's, the Replimat or in his quarters. She wondered how she was going to get him to accept an invitation to come to her. He wasn't stupid, she'd better have a darn good reason or he would see right through her at once. Maybe he would anyway - but as long as he showed up…. 

Kira brooded on this for a while until the idea finally came to her. Ziyal's birthday was coming up in only a couple of weeks and the truth was that she really wanted to give the young woman something special. 

There weren't many things Kira was really good at when it came to things other than being a military attaché and a resistance fighter. She had become very good at her work, but she also realized that work had taken a bit of a too prominent place in her life thus far. But one thing at which she had always excelled was creating jewelry. She had made her own earring and several of the earrings that her friends wore. 

She would make an earring for Ziyal. Ziyal might not be a full-Bajoran but that didn't matter. She knew that Ziyal would appreciate such a gift, but in order to make such an important piece of jewelry for Dukat's daughter she would need help. Help from someone who was very close to her, someone who had the necessary knowledge of Naprem. She needed to know about her to be able to make an earring that captured the essence of Ziyal's mother and the bearer herself. In short - she needed Dukat's help.

As soon as the decision was made she could hardly wait for the workday to be over. She could scarcely wait to get a hold of Dukat so that she could invite him over. He had been on Bajor all day, spending some time with Ziyal and doing some work at the same time. It was a strange thing. The war seemed to have calmed, as if the lack of Ketracel White had forced the Dominion troops to withdraw and gather strength. 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

4.

"You really should give her a second chance, you know," Ziyal urged him. "I don't see what the problem is."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't. I'd really rather not talk about this right now," he said with a slight frown. Ziyal had kept going on and on about Major Kira and her strange behavior last time that they met for the past hour. It was getting tiresome, and it really did nothing for his resolve.

"You have never been the one to cower…" she chided. "You take on rampaging Jem'Hadar and a fleet of Klingon cruisers without even flinching and now you're going to let a single Bajoran female defeat you?"

His temper flared. 

"Is that what you think she is doing - defeating me?"

"I know how you feel about Major Kira. Why don't you just stop this act, Father?" she said more seriously and he could not stay angry with her. 

"You think this is an act?"

"If not - then what is it?" 

"Ah, my dear Ziyal. I am truly not sure that I want her anymore," he said. 

"That's not true, and you know it…"

"Do I?" he said even though he was afraid that Ziyal might be right. 

"There has to be something more," Ziyal persisted. 

"You are not giving up, are you?" he groaned.

"No…" she smiled at him - that perfectly innocent smile he recognized so well. It was the same smirk he used when he tried to look innocent while full well knowing he was out of line. He couldn't stop himself from smiling back at her. She really knew how to twist him around her little finger. 

"You are so young, Ziyal. I am trying to protect the both of us from being hurt. If this changed behavior on Major Kira's part means that she actually feels something for me and we act upon it…. What if it doesn't work? You know as well as I do what kind of a past we share, and I have always jumped with my feet first into anything that came my way and it has gotten me into trouble more than once. I don't want to do that this time. Kira certainly has hurt me before… This time however, I am afraid that the one who will end up getting really hurt is you, Ziyal. I do not wish to subject you to that kind of pain," he reached out and clasped her hand in both of his. She frowned and then she said. 

"Do you really think that Major Kira would let me suffer because of you? She never has in the past, why would she do that now?" 

Dukat sighed and felt that he simply did not have an answer for his daughter. 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

"Computer, locate Gul Dukat!"

"Gul Dukat is in his quarters," the computer's bland voice responded. 

"Kira to Dukat."

"Dukat here," he responded and his vibrant baritone sent shivers through her. 

"I wish to speak to you," she said formally. "May I come by your quarters when my shift ends?" 

There was a short silence and then he said:

"I will be here."

Kira's heart was thumping in her chest. This time she had to put up a really good show or he would see right through her. Had she ever been able to dupe him - really? She could say many things about Dukat, but he knew her really well. Perhaps he knew her better than anyone on this station? He had seen the worst parts of her and he had seen the best, and he had an uncanny way of seeing things she did not wish for him to see. 

Nonetheless her steps as she closed in on Dukat's quarters were confident and when she requested to enter he responded immediately. 

"Enter."

She took two steps into his quarters and watched him as he was standing behind his work desk. He was still wearing his uniform and she wondered when she had actually begun to think that he was attractive even wearing that armor. The trousers fit him like a second skin and… She tore her eyes off him and she could have kicked herself. She was not here to let him know how much she longed for him. He knew that already… she was here for Ziyal's sake. At least that was what she had to make him believe. 

"What can I do for you, Major?" he queried and his gaze bore into her very soul. 

"I want to…. " she hesitated and then she started over. She felt nervous as a teenager trying to ask her first boy out on a date. "Ziyal's birthday is in a couple of weeks."

"Yes, I know. I am glad you remember," he said and his face broke into a broad smile, and Kira felt herself relax a little. 

"That's why I am here. I need your help."

"My help?" his expressive features now showed curiosity. She reveled at his beauty. Yes, beauty, she realized. She had come to cherish his face, its intricate patterns of ridges and scales. The soulful eyes and the vibrant voice which he seemed to be able to use at his own discretion, expressing anything from tenderness to complete and utter rage. She simply nodded. 

"Ooh-kay…" he gestured with his hand. "I have a feeling this visit will be a little bit longer than I had anticipated," he chided. "Here, Major, please sit down." 

He pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. She slumped down onto the chair and started telling him what she had planned for Ziyal's birthday. "… I hope you don't find it presumptuous of me. I don't know how you feel about Ziyal wearing one of these," she said and gestured with her hand at the earring attached to the ear in which the energy from her Pagh emanated. 

He leaned forward and reached to her earring. She inhaled sharply. He should know how sensitive a Bajoran's ear was. Did he know how she felt when he was so close to her Pagh's energy? His large hands handled the earring with surprising gentleness and when he brushed against her ear she couldn't stop a gasp from slipping through her lips and their eyes locked. Deep down in those blue depths she could see the first awakenings of passion and her heart rejoiced at the sight. He looked away and she felt the pain at his withdrawal. 

"Did you make this yourself?" he said with amazement. 

She simply nodded. She did not trust her voice. 

"It's very beautiful. And of course I don't mind if you want to make one of these for Ziyal. She would be delighted, and Bajor is a part of her heritage. I have said this many times before. I won't stand between her and the Prophets of Bajor…"

That was true. He may have done many things in his life, but he had never stopped Ziyal from practicing her beliefs and Ziyal's belief in the Prophets was very strong. 

"Then you approve?" 

Now it was his turn to nod and then he got up from the chair to stand at his usual place in front of the eye-shaped windows staring at the wormhole which just flared open. It sent intricate, colorful sparks of light across his face. "But I do not understand why you need my help with this. From me - of all people. I do not have any connections to your Prophets, Nerys, and I certainly do not believe in them."

"I know," she admitted softly, intent on pursuing this. "But you knew Naprem."

He turned from the window and stared her into the eyes. "Naprem? What has she got to do with this?" 

"She was Ziyal's mother. Trust me Dukat. I do need your help with this and I will show you why tomorrow evening."

He frowned.

"Tomorrow evening?" 

This was it. Again she nodded. "Tomorrow, Dukat. And we might as well eat together. I want to return the favor. I shall treat you to the only decent meal I can cook. Will you come?" 

He looked at her intently and then he nodded as if he didn't really want to but couldn't stop himself from doing so. She turned around and left before he had a chance to change his mind. 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

5.

She is up to something, he thought. All day next day he could hardly concentrate on work. He could hardly rejoice in the fact that Dr. Bashir had had a breakthrough in his research. One of the captured Jem'Hadar seemed to be responding to the antidote. But only one, and Bashir thought that it might be the same with this Jem’Hadar as the one he and Chief O'Brien had encountered… Dukat could barely concentrate when Bashir went into a long speech about his research on a desolate planet where he almost found the antidote, which he had been working on ever since. 

When the discussion got deeper and they kept talking about the Jem'Hadar and what made them so dependent on the White he simply let his mind drift. He found himself staring at the major and when she looked back he started and tried to snap out of it. She shot him a conspiratorial smile and he felt his heart jump. It had been so long… Ever since that episode with the ensign he hadn't been with a woman and the major's relentless but very subtle advances was getting to him. Last night - in his quarters when he had touched the soft skin behind her ear it had felt like an electrical current had shot through his entire body and he knew then - without a doubt that his desire for Major Kira Nerys was as strong as it ever had been. The question was… would he allow himself to act upon it or not? Was he prepared to set himself up to be hurt again? 

"You were never the one to cower, Father…" Ziyal's words shot through his mind once more and he realized that he had changed. Ever since Cosima he had become more cautious. He didn't want to experience that kind of loss again and Major Kira had it in her power to tear his heart to pieces if she wanted to. But maybe, just maybe he had the same power over her? He lifted his gaze again and looked her straight in the eyes. The passion was there, just beneath the surface. Subtle enough to be hidden for anyone who did not know to look for it, but nonetheless - there.

*** Turnabout Part 4 ***

1.

Major Kira Nerys paced back and forth inside her quarters. Her bed was filled with discarded clothes ranging from semi-casual to outright formal. Nothing was right for what she had in mind for tonight. She wanted the outfit to be seductive enough to spin Dukat's head, but subtle enough not to let him realize just what was going on until it was too late. 

How could she accomplish her goal? Kira honestly did not know what to wear, so she did the only thing she could do. 

"Major Kira to Lieutenant Commander Dax."

"Dax here," the Trill's soft voice responded. 

"Jadzia." Kira could not hide the relief in her voice. 

"Nerys, what can I do for you this evening?"

"I am in desperate need of your help. Can you get over here on the double and give me some assistance?" 

"Sure. I'll be right over." 

The comm-badge chirped as they ended their brief exchange and Kira sighed. At this point, if Dax couldn't help her she wouldn't even hesitate to consult Garak! 

Ten minutes later the door chime rang and the slender woman who was one of Kira's best friends entered her quarters. Jadzia’s eyes widened as she saw the mountain of clothes on Kira's bed. 

"Don't tell me: you are going to have a rummage sale and you need me to help you push these clothes? Honestly, Nerys, you should ask Quark instead…" Jadzia's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Or do you need to get these clothes off the bed before an important date?"

"Jadzia, don't be such a tease!" Kira spat irritably. The expression on Jadzia's face changed instantly and Kira felt a twinge of regret. 

"I’m sorry, but I’m falling apart here."

"Yes, I know. Your big date with Gul Dukat…"

Kira felt her face warm up and her hands flew to her cheeks in a gesture of utter embarrassment.

"Don't tell me it's all over the station!"

But Jadzia seemed to take pity on her friend. 

"No, Nerys," she responded softly. "I simply took an educated guess. I've seen the way you look at him and the way he looked at you at the briefing today. I don't think anyone else noticed though," she hurriedly added, just as Kira was about to protest. "Three hundred years of living gives you a second sense in the matters of the heart."

"It's not even a date," Kira admitted. "At least not in his eyes. That three hundred year old slug in your stomach doesn't have some great advice to give me - does it?" Kira said hopefully. Jadzia simply smiled. 

"We'll see… I suppose what you really need my help with right now is to find something to wear tonight. Sexy enough to drive Dukat out of his wits but subtle enough not to let him understand that this is your intention. Am I right?" 

Kira smiled widely and gave her friend a hug. 

"I knew I could count on you Jadzia! My wardrobe is horrendous. Most of it is out of date and either the dresses are all too revealing, replicated for some of your fashionable holodeck programs or they are strict enough not to arouse a love-starved sex-maniac."

"Let's get rid of this heap of clothes then," Jadzia demanded and took control. Together they tossed the clothes in the closet. Then they stood around the replicator looking through the patterns the replicator offered."

"You know, we should really consult Garak on this." Jadzia said and then held her hands up in a disarming gesture. "I know, I know. Dukat might find out and that wouldn't be such a good idea. Oh well, we'll just have to make do with what the replicator can provide for us." 

Kira stood dumbfounded while Jadzia expertly replicated a terrific ensemble for her. A pair of black, tight pants that looked casual enough to be worn everyday, but which hugged Kira's well-formed hips and shapely legs in a very flattering way. To that she added a black sweater with a loose turtleneck that set off her ivory skin and made it look almost translucent. To complete the outfit, she replicated a belt made out of metallic rings clinging to her slender waist and emphasizing her hips and her full breasts. It was sexy, yet casual enough to look like something Kira might be wearing during her off-hours. Nothing that Dukat could accuse her of trying to seduce him with, but sexy enough to make it difficult for him to tear his eyes off her if he was the least bit interested, and Kira knew that he was. He might not want to admit it but that was the least of her problems right now. 

"Yes, my dear friend. You look positively good enough to eat: Let's hope that Dukat feels that way too." Jadzia winked at her before saying. "Tell me, Nerys. What made you eventually change your mind about him?" 

Kira froze and asked herself. What indeed had made her change her mind about Dukat?

"You already know. I can admit to myself now that I've always been extremely attracted to him. It wasn't until Cardassia joined the Federation and Dukat started working with us that I managed to admit to myself that he wasn't the beast I had always made him out to be. When I realized we could actually trust him, and when I saw the way he treats Ziyal, I had to see him as he really is. I guess I finally realized that I had to let go of the past."

"I am glad that you finally managed to do that," Jadzia said gently. 

"What do you mean?"

"It's rather obvious to all of us that you and Dukat make the most interesting couple on the station. You might not exactly have been made for each other and it won't be all wine and roses. But you two have such a chemistry it is hard not to see…" Jadzia admitted. "I am glad you are embracing it instead of letting it slip through your fingers. That kind of chemistry, call it love or passion, doesn't come your way too often. I should know." 

Kira stared at Jadzia. She sounded almost wistful. 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

Men. They never had to put in any thought about what to wear. 

Dukat showed up as casual as could be, sexy in just the smell of soap and a soft dark blue sweater over a plain pair of black leather trousers. It was annoying how a person could have such casual disregard for his appearance and still look like he stepped from a page of a fashion zine. Kira’s breath caught in her throat with a pain like breathing cold air on a winter’s day as she inspected him out of the corner of her eye. Nerves.

"Good evening, Major." Dukat paused. "Risean wine. I didn’t know what your plans were, so I thought red." He handed her the bottle, still politely waiting in the doorway to be asked in.

"Oh, oh, thank you. Please come in." Kira nearly kicked herself. Great impression Nerys. "I’ve made a fruit and nut salad, a casserole, mushrooms in wine sauce, and I confess to replicating dessert. I hope it all passes muster."

Dukat looked amused. "I’m sure it will be delicious."

"Well, I won’t be offended if you don’t eat much and you can always eat again somewhere else later."

"I wouldn’t dream of it."

True to his word Dukat ate everything on his plate and even a second helping of mushrooms. He was witty as always and after their meal Kira began feeling a bit more relaxed and she liked seeing his eyes glued to her when he thought she wouldn't notice. She made no effort to pose or seduce. She had promised herself that she would not come on to him. That was a promise she intended to keep. She was just going to be herself as she was among other friends. 

Kira had set out jewelry fixtures, a sketchpad, and some books in her living area. She escorted Dukat with his cup of red leaf tea to a couch. Feeling the warmth of his skin through the fabric of his sweater sent her heart racing but she refused to let it show. Seating herself on the floor directly across from him, she removed her own earring and set it on the small table with the materials. This was important so she set her own desires aside for a moment. She had been truthful when she asked Dukat over. She really did need his help to design the piece, and she really did want to make an earring Ziyal would be proud to wear. 

"Did Naprem ever explain to you the symbology of the earring construction?"

"No she didn’t."

"Well, that’s what we need to talk about. To make an earring, I need to know Naprem’s caste, clan, province and family myth."

"Family myth?"

"Yes, every family has a story about its purpose along the Path of the Prophets. Did she ever say anything about hers?"

"She used to say that her purpose was to bring peace between Bajor and Cardassia by staying with me. She said Ziyal was the symbol of that union. Of course she was only joking."

"Are you sure?"

"Who could be sure with Naprem? She teased me about everything." Dukat gave a wistful smile. A small twinge of jealousy hit Kira in the chest when she recognized the love in his eyes. 

Oh, if only you would look at me like that, she thought. 

"What was her caste?"

"She said in the old days her people watched the stars. They were not religious caste, they were astronomers and astrologers and mathematicians. They set the calendars and predicted events. They also made maps and studied physical properties of celestial bodies. I don’t know what they were called."

"Clan Tora, Dakhur Province?"

"Yes."

Kira recognized this, and this was the easy part. She opened the book. It was a book about Dakhur province and their clans. She had the reference text in her library since it wasn't the first time she made an earring for a native Dakhurian. She found the Tora clan and showed him the family symbol. It was that of a small sun surrounded by rings. 

"It represents the stars and the celestial bodies, so you are correct when you say they were astronomers. Many castes have the same symbol, but there are other things which make every earring unique for each caste and for each wearer."

"This is fascinating…" Dukat admitted and left the couch to sit beside her on the floor. He folded his legs in front of him in a graceful movement and sat so close that his knee brushed against hers. All she needed to do was to reach out and plant her hand on his thigh. Her palm itched with the need to do so. 

"It is, isn't it?" she responded a little breathlessly. "Here, I'll show you." She opened another folder in which she had pasted holo-captures of the earrings she had made. "This one I made for Lupaza, and this one was for Keteny, a friend of mine in the Resistance. She died at Gallitep." Kira’s voice caught in her throat. "She was my best friend."

"I am sorry," Dukat said and reached his hand out to brush her cheek softly. 

"It's not your fault. I know you were one of those who tried to eliminate that particular refugee camp," Kira admitted. She wanted to lean into his caress, and she couldn't stop herself from doing so. 

His hand against her cheek twitched and then he pressed it closer. "Oh, Nerys," he moaned and the desire in his voice was like music to her ears. She looked up and met his gaze. His hand on her cheek became firmer and suddenly she felt him pull her towards him. It was as if time stood still. His gray lips opened expectantly and then she felt his mouth against hers. She whimpered. Passion overwhelmed her and she felt helpless as she yielded to the power of it. 

"Oh, I've longed to do this for years," he admitted. "I'd just forgotten how much I wanted it." Then he kissed her again. His tongue pressed gently at her lips and she parted them willingly and her hands flew up to his broad neck. Urgently he pulled her into his embrace. She felt like she was on fire, as if every fiber of her being wanted to get closer to him. She kissed him back with fervor and he did not protest. Caught in the moment Kira straddled his legs in a fluid movement and he gasped when she sat in his lap. 

"I'm just glad you remember now," she said breathlessly. "Prophets Dukat, I thought you'd never give in."

"I didn't intend to," he admitted as his hands grabbed her slender waist and pulled her closer, contradicting his own words. "But it seems your hold over me is stronger than I knew." 

The admission sent flames through her. It was as arousing as anything he could do with his hands or his body. She pressed her palms against his strong torso and rejoiced in the feeling of his muscles beneath the fabric. With a will of their own, her hands wandered from his shoulders and into that thick, raven-black hair and she felt the silky strands glide between her fingers. She had longed to do that for so long now and she reveled in the sensation. She inhaled his scent and it caused her mind to go reeling. Cardassian pheromones… He finally allowed her to touch him, at last she could feel his hands and lips move over her body and she whimpered. 

"Your hold on me is equally as strong, Dukat. Please believe that," she managed and looked him straight in the eye. 

"You don't know how much I want to."

"Then believe it," she begged and leaned down for another kiss. They tasted each other and their kisses grew more intense for a while until they parted to gasp for air.

"Oh you lips are so soft, so wonderfully soft," he groaned and his head fell back exposing his throat to her. She bent forward and started kissing the ridges on his chin. 

"Those are sensitive, yes," he hissed. "Oh, you're making me want you so much! Can you feel it?" His hands against her back moved to pull her closer. He was hard and felt so good. She fidgeted in his lap to get even closer and they both gasped. 

"Oh yes, Dukat, I can feel you. You’re so hard, how could I not?"

"I want to feel you too," he said and his hand left her back to unclasp the buttons of her trousers. His long, gray fingers were moving against the fabric. A surge of desire shot through Kira when she realized he wasn't going to bail this time. He wasn't going to reject her. They were finally going to make love. The realization made her tremble and he had to help her get the garment off. Soon her black trousers lay in a crumpled heap on the floor and he pulled her back into his lap as if he couldn't stand them being apart. 

"I want you so much I am shaking," she admitted. "Can you feel how much I want you?" 

His hand slid between them and began caressing her. 

"Oh yes," he hissed. "I can feel it." 

Her breathing became ragged at his tender ministrations. Her mind was getting caught in the eroticism of it all. It was finally happening. He was there, and he was touching her. It was nothing like the dreams she had comforted herself with over the last few weeks, it was so much better. He began to move restlessly beneath her.

"You don't know how uncomfortable this is," he said and when she realized his predicament she rose guiltily and grabbed his hand. She was naked from the waist down, while he was still fully dressed and the huge bulge on his trousers told her how painfully aroused he had become. The unforgiving leather did not yield an inch to accommodate him. She reached over to him with a wicked smile and put her hands against his thigh and caressed him. 

"That's the punishment for keeping me waiting so long," she purred. 

"Oh," he hissed and grabbed her hand. He pulled it up to his face and kissed her palm. The seemingly innocent gesture sent shivers of pleasure throughout her entire body and her eyelids fluttered shut for a moment. "I wonder who kept whom waiting the longest?" 

She opened her eyes again and stared at him. 

"I forgot," she admitted and he grinned at her. 

"Does that mean you will forego the punishment?" he said and took her hands and put them on his waist. "Does that mean you will release me from this restraint?" 

"It means…" she said and met his eyes and her heart jumped when she saw the passion there. "…that you will soon be as naked as I am," 

"Then I'd better see to it that you are completely unclothed before you relieve me of my garments," he teased and pulled her sweater over her head after carelessly discarding the belt that fell to the floor with a clanging sound. When she was utterly naked she moved towards him but he stretched his arm out and stopped her. The awe on his face was unmistakable. 

"Let me just look at you for a moment," he purred. "I knew you were beautiful, Nerys, but I could never have imagined such perfection."

She felt her cheeks redden at his honest appraisal. She wanted to cross her arms over her chest and hide her nakedness. She couldn't however, because both his hands were resting lightly on her wrists as his pale blue eyes drank the sight of her. She never had that particular feeling of wanting to hide before, but on the other hand no one had looked at her quite so intensely. To break the spell she looked him in the eye and she forgot all about the embarrassment. His eyes were almost black now, making obvious his desire for her. He let go of her wrists and she stepped closer. 

"Let me help you out of these," she said huskily and he leaned his head back and let her do what she wanted to him. 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

He felt like he was floating in a sea of pleasure and he knew there was no turning back now. If he couldn't make love to her this time he would go insane. Her nimble fingers opened his trousers and he couldn't suppress a groan of relief when he bounced out into the air. He grinned when he heard her surprised gasp. Most women reacted that way when they saw him for the first time. He opened his eyes to watch her as she sank to her knees and put her hand around him. The sensation of her soft skin holding him so intimately made him hiss involuntarily. He put his hands on her shoulders to steady himself, he felt almost dizzy and the need for her grew stronger by the second. 

Together they worked to pull his pants off and they ended up the heap with hers. Then Kira rose to her feet and pulled his sweater off. 

"Dukat. You are incredible," she exclaimed spontaneously. Her voice was low and coarse. Very sexy indeed. It sent shivers down his spine and he wanted to kiss that mouth which made such exquisite sounds. He did. He leaned forward and kissed her almost violently. His need was so great it nearly hurt. 

"Why had you never noticed before?" he growled. 

"I did, I just didn't want to admit it," she teased. "We've got plenty of time ahead of us to make up for that now." 

"We do, don't we?" he grinned and pulled her closer. He hissed when her soft, naked body pressed against him and he rocked his hips back and forth enjoying the exquisite torture of being so close to what he craved. Her hands slid down his back and grabbed his taut cheeks. 

"I particularly like this part of you," she admitted with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "On the other hand I am very partial to this piece of you as well," she continued and moved to the front and started caressing him. He gasped and decided on revenge. 

"Ah, I see. I am very fond of these," he said and looked down, and let his hands slide from her waist up to her soft, rosy tipped breasts. "They fill my hands very nicely," he said and slowly brushed his thumbs over the erect nipples. "I like the softness of your skin, right here," he continued and his fingers touched the undersides of her breasts, where the skin was so soft he didn't know what to compare it with. She gasped at his caresses and then she said in an inquiring tone,  
"These are particularly interesting, are they very sensitive to touch?" 

Her hands had moved upward and grabbed his swollen neck-ridges. They were indeed sensitive to touch right now and he moaned loudly when he felt her sink her strong fingers into the pliant flesh. 

"Oh yes," he admitted. 

"Ah," she said curiously. "What kind of touches do you prefer? Soft ones?" She let her fingers slide carefully up and down the ridges with a light touch and the movements sent incredible shivers down his spine and made his mind go reeling. "Or do you prefer rougher treatment," she queried and leaned over and breathed against his left neck-ridge before firmly sinking her teeth into it. 

"Oh," he groaned out loud. "Oh Nerys!" 

He opened his eyes and stared at her. She was making him more excited than he had been for a very long time. 

"Where is your bed?" 

He reached down and scooped her up in his arms and when she pointed to the back room he carried her inside and put her down on the bed none too gently. She smiled wickedly at him. 

"That was popular," she purred. 

"Oh yes, you must have read up on Cardassian pressure-points, you little animal!" 

"No I didn't," she said innocently. 

"Oh yes you did," he responded. "But thankfully I know of some Bajoran erogenous zones myself." 

He grinned and joined her in the bed. He watched her as she stared in anticipation at him and he spread her legs, letting his nails lightly rake the insides of her thighs. He watched as her eyelids fluttered shut and his grin widened. Then he moved down between her legs. She was so wet, and she smelled so good. He wondered to himself if she tasted just as good and felt joy at knowing he would soon find out. He started by kissing her on the insides of her thighs and his tongue fluttered out to taste the flesh of those slender legs. She whimpered underneath him and he kept teasing and avoiding the hot, damp place that he knew craved his touch so badly. 

Moments later she cried out:

"Dukat, don't tease. Dukat… please, oh please…" she begged. She was thrashing and writhing under his touches and then he finally accommodated her. He moved his hands to part her labia and she hissed at the touch of his fingers. He groaned himself, this was very stimulating, watching her wanting him, so aroused. He suddenly remembered what had attracted him so to Cosima and now he was experiencing it with Nerys. Nerys was giving herself to him without hesitation, thrashing about in abandon and he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. It took all the restraint in him to stop himself from sinking into her right then and there. 

"Dukat!" she cried and he came back to himself. His tongue flicked out to caress the swollen little button and she came almost instantly when he touched her there. He kept licking her softly, swiftly and he pressed a finger inside her and she moaned out loud. When she came a second time it was too much for him. 

"I want you, Nerys. I need you, right now," he said between clenched teeth. 

And so he moved upward and her arms slid around his neck at once pulling him down on her and he entered her in one slick movement. 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

Her insides were turmoil of desire and passion. She was nearly going insane with his skillful caresses. She came violently once, even twice while he touched her. She nearly sobbed when he finally moved up and entered her. She flung her legs around his narrow waist and met his drives with almost frenzied movements. He was finally inside her. She had been a little worried it would hurt, but he had excited her to the point where he could enter her swiftly and still only send rippling pleasure through her body. 

"Oh, you feel so good, Dukat!" she groaned. 

He didn't respond and she realized he couldn't when she opened her eyes and watched his stony face. It was obvious to her that it was taking all he had in him to hold back. She would have none of it. She pulled him down closer onto her. 

"Let go, Dukat. Just let go… " 

Then she sank her teeth into his neck-ridge and he let out a hoarse cry and yielded to the pleasure. 

It took them both a while to regain their breath. Then she smiled to him and said. 

"Did you feel the station move?"

He looked up at her and his face shone with amusement. 

"Oh, yes." 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

"How can you possibly eat so much and look as good as you do?"

"Don’t you want me to keep my strength up?" His eye-ridges lifted in a mocking gesture. 

"Your strength, among other things." Kira gave him an evil grin.

In answer Dukat attacked her with the leftover pastry from dinner, smeared her naked body with whipped cream and then dove after to clean up the damage. She let out a series of wild shrieks and giggles as he pinned her down and licked up the cold confection with his warm wet tongue. 

"Umm, my favorite flavor, Nerys."

"You finished it all? What will I have?"

"I guess you’ll just have to improvise." Dukat shrugged.

"I guess I will and I know just what I want to try…" 

She pushed him away and licked her lips. He stared at her with anticipation in his eyes and she moved further down in the bed. "Prophets, how am I going to get that into my mouth?" she thought. With slight hesitation she wrapped her lips around the object of her curiosity, but found there was no way she could take the entire thing inside her mouth. Dukat's appreciative sounds however made her want to try. In a brave effort she forced herself down on it, until she coughed and had to back off. Tears from the coughing spasm rose to her eyes. How embarrassing! 

"I’m sorry…"

"Shhh, it’s okay." Dukat rocked her in his lap, holding her head in the crook of his arm.

"No, it’s not. I wanted to please you." As in just about everything else, she was stubborn about insisting her way was the right way.

"You did, you do, it felt nice," he said reassuringly.

"But other women, they’ve been able to…" Kira flashed back to the red headed ensign.

"Not all, and not always all at once. Besides, you’re not other women, you’re you. And I want you, your entire being."

"Still, I feel deficient."

"Well, you are not, but still you can practice all you want." Dukat contradicted and laughed lightly. Then he kissed Kira who finally laughed too. "In fact, just stay right where you are and if you are so inspired, I’ll be completely available for experimentation. I’ll be busy for a while." He rolled onto his side and turned toward the foot of the bed, kissing her thighs.

Faced with this rock solid challenge and the distraction of an acute tingling sensation between her legs, Kira ignored her misgivings and gave her lover to an echoing treatment to each action he administered for her benefit. Suddenly he stopped his efforts and arched his back with a moan. Kira smiled to herself. That was much better. Finally she relaxed her mouth and throat and gave him the sucking and swallowing motion guaranteed to force him to lose any composure he might have had left. She reveled in the knowledge that she could bring him to this when he forgot what he was doing and surrendered to the pleasure she was giving him. She pushed at him gently so he lay on his back. He was completely at her mercy. 

"That’s good, that’s so good." From the corner of her eye she saw him knot the sheets with his fists as he flung his head back, his face filled with abandon. 

Dukat collapsed after he filled her mouth with a sweet, incredibly hot fluid. Kira swallowed happily. She joined him at the foot of the bed and held him close.  
"Definitely better than pastry," she smiled.

"And not as many calories."

"Go to sleep, Dukat." Kira buffeted him with a pillow.

"Yes, Major." 

"I love you," Kira said firmly.

"And I love you," Dukat answered in a sleepy voice.

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

Dukat kissed her hard and apologized. "I’m late, I’m so late, I’m sorry I have to leave."

Kira pouted and let the sheets fall from her breasts. Dukat stared even as he said 

"I can’t think of anything I’d rather do than stay here with you." She threw the covers entirely to one side and gave him an inviting look. 

"Please, please, don’t do that. No, no, you look too good." She spread her legs and traced a line from her mouth down to her crotch. Back in his leather pants, Dukat visibly hardened. "Nerys, I have to go out in public. Don’t get me started again." She slithered up to him and grabbed the waistband of his trousers and towed him into the bed. 

"Oh, never mind, I’m already late. Move over."

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

"So leave the party planning to me," she said later as they were sharing lunch in his quarters. 

"Of course."

His eyes twinkled at her eagerness. 

"And it’s formal, so dress up."

"Yes, Major."

"Don’t "yes, Major" me." She poked him in the stomach with her index finger and he grunted. "I want everyone to look extra special. This is a big occasion for Ziyal and I want everything to be perfect."

"Yes, Ma- yes, Nerys."

"All *you* have to do is see to it that Captain Sisko allows us to use the Mekong to get down to Bajor!"

"Thanks a lot, my dear!" He frowned. "It's lucky it is only for a few hours or Sisko would have my head on a plate!"

She simply shot him a happy smile and winked. He groaned and turned around.  
"All right I have to go. The rumors will start spreading on the station if I am late again," he said and gave her a kiss. 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

"Dukat," she said as he was about to leave. "On a different subject - I don’t exactly know how to say this. I know I said 'I love you,' but that just doesn’t express enough. You mean everything to me. Please remember that."

"I will."

*** Turnabout Part 5 ***

1.

At first Dukat didn’t even notice. They spent so much time making love, sleeping, and talking, and then making love again, he wasn’t aware of how little time they spent outside each other’s quarters. However, after a while he finally had to admit to Kira that he really hated replicated food, he didn’t have time to cook, and she was hopeless in the kitchen even after his attempts to take her beyond boiled water into the wide world of fresh food and spices. That was when he started to notice her odd behavior.

At Quark’s she ignored the chair he pulled out for her and selected another. Then she flinched as he put his arm around her as they walked along the promenade. She met his kiss goodbye at her door with a duck of her head. But that night she came to his quarters and massaged every inch of his body with scented oil then without warning mounted him and rode him to ecstasy. Twice.

So, it is appearing I’m good enough to have in bed, but not to take home to meet the family, Dukat mused to himself. Nerys, Nerys, I hope you aren’t up to your old games. I have to know one way or the other. Please don’t let me down.

The next day he thanked her profusely for the night at least three different ways before breakfast, which judging from the scratch on his shoulder and the ringing in his ears, she seemed to appreciate. However lunch was pretty much a repeat performance of the day before, only this time there was the additional factor of Dr. Bashir’s presence. Feeling hurt by her rejection of his simple expressions of affection, Dukat canceled their evening plans, instead arranging to meet Kira for lunch the next day in her quarters.

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

2.

Luckily it was her day off and she could finish the earring she was making for Ziyal. It was a good thing too, because her work on it had been postponed on numerous occasions over the last few days. She smiled at the memory of her and Dukat's passionate lovemaking. So when Dukat was busy with station business and while she was waiting for him to come to her, she worked on the piece of jewelry and planned Ziyal's birthday. 

She had decided to throw a party for Ziyal on Bajor in the cabin by the Holana River, and she was inviting all of Ziyal's closest friends. 

Later, when she was almost finished, her comm-badge chirped. 

"Dukat to Major Kira"

"Kira here."

"Will you meet me for lunch at the replimat?" he queried. 

"I thought we were going to meet here?" 

"Um, I'd like it if we could go out to eat somewhere different. No offense, but I would love to see something other than Quark’s or our quarters for a change," he chuckled. 

Kira frowned. She didn't like it when he spoke so familiarly over the comm-links. Who knew who could be listening to them talking? 

"Okay, I'll meet you there in an hour, Kira out," she quickly agreed and shut the comm-link before he said something very personal. She rummaged around in her quarters impatiently until it was time for her to leave. 

He was sitting at a rather secluded table and she sighed involuntarily. Ever since they had become lovers she had felt a strong need to keep it a secret and hide it from the other officers on DS9. Sure, Dax knew, but she had sworn her to secrecy -- at least for the time being. She wanted to keep those rare first moments of their tender new romance private. She had a nagging suspicion that if anyone else knew, it would throw a jinx over their happiness. Once others found out, the judgment would begin, and she just couldn’t face the music now. But it wasn’t only a question of privacy that made her avoid publicly socializing with Dukat, there was that constant reminder of the Occupation that was only apparent in public and that neither of them could help. It was a source of pain to Kira’s psyche and something she dared not share with Dukat.

"Nerys," he smiled warmly at her as she approached his table and he rose to kiss her cheek in a very sweet greeting. She stiffened, glimpsing his black armor with its military insignia. Then she slumped down on the chair in front of him. 

"Why did you want to meet me here?" she muttered and watched as his face grew sterner.  
"Why not?" he asked. 

"I'd rather eat with you in my quarters," she said. 

"Why?"

She tried to give him a seductive smile.

"Because I like the dessert," she tried. 

"That's not all," he muttered. 

She wanted to reach out and touch him, to reassure him, but it just didn't feel right, and she could tell that he noticed. He rose from the table and held his arm out to her. 

"What?"

"We're going back to your quarters," he said with a dangerous glint in his eyes, and her heart jumped. 

Hesitantly she accepted and felt herself shrink at the stares and glares either real or imagined from people around them. Her holding his arm in such an intimate manner would surely make the rumors on the station flare and she cringed at the thought. 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

3.

"Now you are going to tell me what is going on," he hissed the very moment the doors slid shut behind them. 

"I… I…" she started. She had never seen Dukat so angry before. Particularly not since they had become lovers. She didn't know what to say, she wasn't even quite sure why he was so angry. 

"I will tell you what is going on…" he purred dangerously. "You are ashamed of me. You are ashamed of being seen with me and you don't want anyone else to find out that you are in love with me, and quite frankly I am beginning to doubt it myself. You are happy to have me in your bed, pleasing you, but perhaps that is all? Your own little pet Cardassian, hm?"

She felt small under his intense stare and harsh accusations. She didn't know what to say. Was that true? No! But how could she tell him the truth?

"I love you, Dukat!" she said and looked him in the eye. It was true and saying it to him felt more right than ever saying it before in her life. 

"Do you? Then perhaps it is time you start showing it! I will not accept this any longer. Over the past two days I have taken you to public places just to confirm my suspicions and sadly, I realize they are true. As soon as I try to show you some affection or even touch you in public you turn rigid. I won't have it."

"What do you want me to do?" 

He leaned forward and his eyes softened just a little. 

"What I want is for you to act natural. I want you to want my caresses and my kisses, whether it is in public or in private. I am not asking you to make out in front of Captain Sisko, but I would like to be able to kiss you on the cheek or feel your arm around my waist. I want people to know that you love me. I want to be able to show others that you are mine!"

She felt the pain in her stomach grow. He was right. He had a right to expect normal affection in public. She had known he was a demonstrative man by the way he acted with his daughter. But how could she have known she would react this way in public to his gestures? Their romance had been cultivated under carefully protected private circumstances where they were both vulnerable in their honesty and their nakedness. She reached out to touch him, to pull him close but he turned his face away to try and hide his hurt expression and put his hands up to ward off her advance. "Don’t, just don’t touch me. I’m not your toy."

"I know. Dukat, I’m so sorry. It’s not you, it’s…" 

Kira recalled a time many years ago when she had been sitting at a similar table to the one in the replimat and when suddenly a Cardassian soldier had put his arm around her only to pick her up and throw her to the ground. She remembered the cold sharpness of his metal armor and the brutal way he tore into her. She remembered feeling sick afterward as she lay in shock. She didn’t remember the soldier’s face, she simply remembered the Cardassian uniform and the military insignia hovering over her while the pain and panic grew. 

"It’s what? If you’re embarrassed about our relationship, we have no relationship. Gods, Nerys, you told me I was everything to you." He looked up at the ceiling appearing to seek counsel from those old gods he claimed never to believe in.

"It’s your uniform," she admitted at long last. "You always wear it when we’re out in public. When you put your arm around me or come close, I can’t see your face." She was whispering now, images of black clad Cardassian soldiers marching through her mind. "I can only see your armor and I react to something from a long time ago. It scares me. I’m so sorry, Dukat, so sorry. You do mean everything to me and I wouldn’t hurt you for any price. But I panic."

His voice was soft now and his eyes rested on her with concern. "Why didn’t you tell me about this before?"

"It was the Occupation. You know what happens to women during an occupation. I didn’t think I had to tell you, I didn’t want to dredge up the past. You can’t do anything about it now anyway."

"No, I suppose not. How could I have been so self-centered to not even think…" His voice cracked. "I am a soldier. I wear a uniform. But I can promise not to approach you again and never to frighten you." He closed his eyes tightly.

"No! No, I don’t want to lose you!" Her voice rose in fear. "Are you seriously thinking of giving up on us over what’s happened in just two days?"

"Of course not, but I am not going to risk bringing back your worst memories. I love you Nerys. I can’t bear the idea of you being afraid of me. What happens when you awake at night after a bad dream and find a Cardassian in your bed? Will I comfort you or terrify you?" He was hurting at the prospect of having to experience that. She could tell. 

"I can only find happiness in bed with you. Dukat, don’t you understand? I want to make love with you. I want to show the world how much I care for you, but I am afraid. Please let me make up for what’s happened today, let’s go, right now. We’ll go out, hand in hand."

Dukat smiled tenderly and stroked her temple. "No, you have nothing to make up for. I should have asked you what was happening sooner instead of being suspicious. We can go out later. Right now I just want to hold you -- to love you."

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

4\. 

After their talk it became easier. Dukat always made sure she was prepared before touching her when he was wearing his armor. He made it a point not to wear the uniform more than absolutely necessary, and slowly but steadily he noticed Kira relaxing around him even as they were making public appearances. Ziyal's birthday was coming closer and Dukat had a surprise for his lovely Nerys… 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

The shuttle was filled with people, dressed in their best clothes and he was eager to get to Bajor. He hadn't seen Nerys for two days and he missed her. 

O'Brien sat at the helm, muttering about "careless behavior during wartime conditions" and Dukat tried to shut out the gloomy man's complaints, and he tried not to look at Garak. For Nerys's and for Ziyal's sake he had accepted that Nerys invited the tailor, but he didn't have to like it, now did he? Jake was there, Quark and Nog and Bashir. Sisko had to remain on the station but it seemed Ziyal would have a decent party anyway. All her friends would be there and Dukat was sure that she would appreciate her 23:rd birthday. He had a present for his daughter that he was quite sure she was not expecting. He felt the grin spread on his face. 

"Don't smile like that, Dukat, you're making me nervous!" Dax teased as she sat down beside him. 

"Oh I am sorry Lieutenant Commander Dax, I will try to restrain my enthusiasm," he mock apologized and she shot him a bright smile.

"So," she said. "What brings you to such a good mood?"

"You'll see, it's a surprise," he said and he felt his grin widen. 

"Ah," she shot him a knowing look. "It's time for that, huh?"

"What?" 

"Oh, nothing… " 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

They arrived in good time for the party. Nerys ran up to him with a bright smile on her lips. 

"I've missed you!" she complained and he pulled her into his embrace. 

"I know how you feel," he replied and gave her a passionate kiss. He reveled at the sensation of her spontaneous reaction despite the fact that so many of her friends were there to see it. He heard the surprised gasps from several of them. So, the rumor mill hadn't managed to spread their relationship after all. 

"I'll be damned!" Quark said with awe. "Hell, I'm going to lose that bet of mine!" 

Dukat couldn't help but smile at that. 

"When is Ziyal arriving?" he queried, eager to see his beloved daughter. She hadn't been to the station in a while. 

"She's on her way. She and a few of her friends from her class are joining us in just a little while." Kira smiled towards him when she dragged him with her inside the house and the guests followed. All he wanted right now was spend some time alone with Nerys before the rest of the guests and his daughter arrived, but he knew that wasn't an option - he'd have to wait until after the party. 

Kira led him and the rest of the guests through the house. It was small but rustic. It was built with some kind of reddish wood which gave the entire cabin a very comfortable and inviting look and he was awestruck at all the work she had put into making this a memorable day for his daughter. He felt his heart swell in his chest as he watched the beautifully set table and the Bajoran festivity lamps scattered throughout the room. 

"Who did the cooking?" he chided her and pulled her close. 

"You tease!" she responded and poked him in the chest, and he watched the color on her face rise when she realized the familiarity they displayed in front of Quark and the others. Then she seemed to think better of it and grabbed his hand and stared sternly at her friends. Dukat turned his eyes to watch them as well. 

Quark still looked like he'd eaten something sour, but that was probably more due to the fact that he'd lose a bet than honest disapproval of their union. Jake smiled as if he didn't think much of it as did Nog. They were so young, Dukat thought. Jake knew what the Occupation had entailed, but young people were so quick to forgive. Dax already knew and she smiled encouragingly at them. Chief O'Brien seemed almost -- jealous? Garak looked positively disgusted, but he didn't care what Garak thought and he doubted Nerys did either. Bashir seemed a little embarrassed but didn't look like he was shocked or appalled at the thought of them as a couple. All in all the reaction of the present company was better than he had expected and he felt Nerys relax beside him and he realized she had felt the same. 

"Actually," she said. "A friend of mine and Ziyal's did the cooking, and before you say anything. Lepak is a great cook. He's one of the best cooks I know!" 

Dukat felt his heart harden at the mention of a man cooking for Ziyal's birthday. A man had been helping Nerys prepare for Ziyal's birthday. He clenched his teeth as Nerys pulled him with her into the kitchen reminding him of an eager child, oblivious to the jealousy raging through his veins. 

"Lepak! Get out of the kitchen and meet my friends!" 

From the depths of the cabin came a young man and Dukat felt ashamed of his feelings all of the sudden. The man was at least ten years younger than Nerys and probably the same age as his daughter. What was more, Lepak, like his daughter, was a half-caste. Dukat walked over to the young man with a sincere smile on his lips. 

"Thank you for helping to make my daughter's birthday a memorable one."

They greeted each other in the typical Cardassian manner between strangers, a curt nod and a half bow. Lepak's grayish features took on a blushed hue and Dukat wondered why the young man seemed so nervous all of the sudden. Then the truth dawned on him and he smiled even broader. The young man must be interested in his daughter. Well, Dukat thought. Any man was better than Garak. 

He was interrupted in his musings when Nerys came up to him and told them all to sit down at the table as she walked over to greet Ziyal and her friends. 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

"Young man, this food is excellent. Where did you learn to cook so well?" Dukat queried Lepak and smiled at the young man's obvious discomfort. 

"Oh, um, thank you. I work in a restaurant – I mean I’m at University, but I work at the restaurant to pay for school."

"That’s good, everyone should be able to earn his way through life. What are you studying?"

"Architecture, sir. That’s how Ziyal and I met, in history class, I was studying buildings of different time periods and she was studying the people who made the buildings."

"Yes, Father, we wrote a paper together. We received high marks thanks to Lepak." Dukat turned around and looked at his daughter quizzically. It seemed young Lepak's feelings might be reciprocated. He would have to get to know this young man better… 

"We received high marks thanks to both of us researching carefully," Lepak corrected quietly.

Dukat grinned. He had received his first impression of the boy and he approved. Lepak appeared to be hardworking, resourceful, respectful and gentle towards his daughter. Nerys had done well to encourage their friendship.

"Nerys that dress is gorgeous! Is it one of Garak's?" 

Dukat turned his attention to Nerys and Keiko, who were chatting with each other like the old friends they were. Keiko was pregnant with her second child and she was positively glowing. Dukat couldn't help but wonder what Nerys would look like, bearing his baby. He let out a wistful sigh. Now there was an interesting thought… 

"No, Keiko, I’m afraid not," Kira answered with an apologetic glance at Garak. "It’s something I bought on my last trip to Risa and have been keeping in the closet waiting for an occasion to bring out. Thank you for the compliment."

"Well, even if it isn’t one of mine, it’s still wonderful workmanship." The tailor lifted the edge of the hem to inspect the stitching. Dukat wanted to put a fist in the tailor's face, but stopped himself when Nerys looked at him sternly. 

"Relax," she whispered into his ear. She then kissed him on the cheek and stole the last bite of veklivar from his plate.

He gasped with mock outrage. "I saw that, you little carrion chick!"

Kira just grinned triumphantly and quickly changed the subject. "More wine, anyone?"

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

"They make a cute couple, don’t you think Garak?" Bashir said nodding in Kira and Dukat’s direction.

"Yes, Doctor, but a cute couple of what is the question."

"Watch yourself, Elim, the same might be said about another pair we both know and love."

"You have a point Julian," Garak sighed. "I’ll just have to contain my wit tonight. Besides, he may be an arrogant devil, but he surrounds himself with the sweetest angels, and someone has to look out for them."

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

5.

"Oh, I am full," Ziyal groaned and the people around the table nodded their agreement or groaned in sympathy. "This was so good, Nerys, I really appreciate your efforts."

"Thank Lepak, not me," Kira said and smiled warmly at the young man who was so obviously smitten by Dukat's beautiful young daughter. Ziyal blushed. 

"I think we could all use a break before digging into dessert," Kira said. "I suggest you take a walk in the garden or along the beautiful river. There are no dangerous animals or anything to fear in these parts of Dakhur province," she assured. 

"Shall we take a walk as well?" she asked Dukat. She couldn't wait to be alone with him. During the entire time they were eating she had not been able to tear her eyes off him. He was dressed in a black, wide collared shirt that revealed his neck-ridges in a very flattering way. Kira had begun to view them as one of his most attractive features. She wondered if that had anything to do with the fact that she knew so well how he could react when she gave them due attention… 

They left the laughing people behind them and walked out through the backdoor out on the balcony. "This has to be one of the most beautiful spots on all of Bajor," Dukat said with awe in his voice. 

"Yes, it is the most romantic spot on the planet, I think," she admitted. They stood on the balcony for a while, watching the sun set over the Holana River, treating them to a wonderfully colorful landscape. "Let's go for a walk," Kira whispered. "I want you all to myself for just a little while." 

Dukat simply smiled at her and put his arm around her waist. She leaned into his touch and they walked slowly into the lush green surrounding the house. It was a large garden, looked after by the housekeeper and his wife. They walked deeper into it, leaving the house and the laughter behind them.

"I've missed you," Dukat said and stood in front of one of the benches that were spread throughout the garden. He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her thoroughly. She pressed her body closer to him and enjoyed the feel of him so close once more. 

"I missed you too," she admitted and put her hands around his neck, deliberately rubbing his neck-ridges and he hissed. She smiled to herself. She loved it when he hissed like that. It was an uncontrolled primitive noise he only made when she managed to arouse him. She pulled his face closer to hers and nibbled at the scales on his jaw, and he smiled. His hands pulled her closer and she let out a small sound of approval when she felt his awakening arousal press lightly against her. 

"Here, sit in my lap, no, move your skirt." Dukat sat down on the garden bench screened by a hedge and rose bushes and pulled Kira into his lap. His hands moved restlessly over her body and she realized he wanted her. 

"Let me touch you," he begged. 

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

"So wet already, hm," Her swift response to his caresses was so deliciously intoxicating. "You’re dripping on my thigh. Oh, I like your bare skin, let me take these off." She let him remove her panties and reached for his hand to lead him away. "Wait, stay like this. Just for me, just for a little while," he asked. 

She was so beautiful where she was sitting. Her thighs radiated warmth through the thin cloth of his pants. Her face filled with need for him and her legs spread, her white skin shining in the light from the full moon. He couldn't get enough of looking at her. 

"What if someone sees? Kira’s voice held a note of panic. "We have guests wandering around the garden. This isn’t the view I meant to give them." To make her forget her protests he slid his hands across those white, smooth thighs, closing her center. "Oh, you’re exciting me so much, but anyone could interrupt us," she protested weakly as he leaned forward and fed on her throat with his hot tongue.

"No one can see, and if they can, so what? You’re just sitting in my lap." She closed her eyes and squirmed against his leg. He sighed. "That’s nice, rub against me as much as you want, I love it when you bring yourself off on me." He smiled with satisfaction. She whimpered impatiently in his ear. He responded sympathetically. "Can’t you wait? No? Here, I’ll help." He intimately fingered and stroked her. She rocked against his hand humming softly. "Is that better?" he whispered. How about inside?" He slowly slipped two fingers, then three, into her, thrusting them in and out until she came with a muffled scream against his chest.

"I can’t believe this is happening," she panted. 

"Believe it," he whispered. "I told you I’m always completely at your service." He withdrew his hand and slowly licked each liquid coated finger. " Mm, you taste so good."

She blushed and cuddled against him. He tipped her chin up to capture a kiss. He moistened her lips with tiny licks until they parted in expectation, then he tickled her palette with his tongue until she met it with her own.

Dukat lifted his head as he heard someone wander up to the rose bush by the bench where they were sitting. It was Dax. 

"Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know anyone was here. I apologize." 

"It’s okay Dax, really," Kira exclaimed a little too forcefully. She stood quickly, nearly losing her balance. Dukat just nodded to Dax and smiled politely.

"Well, moonlight is very romantic, so I’ll leave you two lovebirds to the romance." Dax’s eyes twinkled as she walked away.

"I’m so embarrassed!"

"Why? We weren’t doing anything untoward at that moment and your friend Dax is more than capable of recovering from the trauma of seeing us kiss."

"It’s not the kissing that has me worried. It’s whatever else she figured out."

"Why don’t you sit back down?" Dukat used his most seductive tones to persuade Kira to return her attention to their previous activity. Kira looked askance at Dukat. He wanted her so much now and he looked at her with a plea in his eyes. "It’s all right, I’ll stop whenever you want me to. I just want to get down on my knees in front of you, I know you like me on my knees." He gave her a teasing grin.

"Have you lost your mind? We can’t do this here!"

"Do you want me to beg? I will. Please, you have something I need. Please let me pleasure you." He spoke sincerely, kissing the palms of her hands. He watched as Kira swallowed hard and sat down again. She shook her head, looking at him like he had gone mad. 

"You must really get some kind of perverse pleasure out of groveling."

"Hmm, yes, I do get off on groveling when you let me do it with my tongue lapping between your legs." He demonstrated his point until she intertwined her hands in his hair, burying his head as close to her body as possible, and moaned for release. "You’re so incredible, Nerys. You’re driving me crazy with your desire." He shifted uncomfortably. His pants were feeling rather restrictive and some relief was in order.

Kira pulled him up and noted his condition, placing her hand on his crotch in a both sexual and proprietary gesture. He leaned into her hand with a groan. He watched her unfasten his trousers and he could see that she enjoyed the sight of him aroused by her excitement. It was mutual, her arousal made him so excited too, he thought. It never failed to drive him to this state. 

"Have you ever been with another man?" she asked with a note of curiosity in her voice, obviously contemplating her next move.

"Um. Yes, once when I was a schoolboy. A young teacher seduced me." 

"Did you like it?" She reached into his pants, and he leaned his head against her head at the exquisite feeling of her touch. 

"Oh - yes." He jumped as she gently squeezed his most sensitive spot. "He was very - good." He took a sharp inward breath. She withdrew her hand and pouted. 

"Don’t be jealous, Nerys, my love. I was only sixteen. I prefer you." He watched as she fell to her knees and started caressing him and groaned as she watched him with hunger in her eyes. Her tongue flicked out and she licked him from base to tip. "Ahh, I definitely prefer you." She took him in and sucked carefully. "Your mouth is so hot. You’re going to make me... I can’t hold back anymore. Nerys… Nerys… Gods, Nerys… please don’t stop. Oh…."

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

"Thank you, thank you, my angel." Dukat held her in his arms. Kira continued to fondle him just a little, savoring his taste in her mouth, watching his half closed eyes and relaxed smile. 

"Umm, Dukat, I can’t believe you’re mine, that you let me touch you like this. Your excitement always arouses me. My heart is pounding from feeling your pleasure. I just want to forget about the party and take you to bed."

"We have guests, my love. But in a few hours you can have your way with me again for as long as you like." He kissed her on the forehead and she watched him as he pulled up his pants and reluctantly dressed.

"I can’t put these back on." She looked in dismay at her damp panties. "They’re still too wet, they’ll stain my dress."

"Here, give them to me." He pocketed the lacy little scrap of cloth.

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

"How does my makeup look?" Kira turned her face toward the moonlight. Her lips were a little swollen and her artificial blush had been replaced by a natural glow.

"You look beautiful, perfect, like a woman in love should look. I’ll be thinking about our little interlude all through dessert."

"Our second dessert!"

He grinned. "This wasn't the dessert my love. Just an appetizer…" He watched the wicked glint in her eyes and suddenly he felt a little nervous, but it was time. This was the perfect moment. "Nerys," he said softly. "I have something to ask you."

She looked at him expectantly then her face took on a worried expression as she saw the seriousness of his features. "What is it Dukat?" 

"I love you, Nerys, you know that." She nodded. "I want to make this official, my love. I want us to be married. I want the universe to bear witness that we are as one. Kira Nerys, will you be my wife?" He said the words as calmly as he could, but his heart was beating so hard he felt as if it would pound its way out of his chest. He licked his lips nervously and watched as Nerys' eyes darkened. 

"Dukat…" she said hesitantly. "I love you too, you know that."

"Yes, I do," he admitted and braced for her negative response.

"I wonder what I would have said five years ago if I knew this was going to happen," she said with a small laugh. "The former Prefect of Bajor is asking me to marry him. This is so strange. What's even more strange Dukat is what I am about to answer…" She looked deeply into his eyes. "Yes, Dukat. I will marry you. You are a part of me that I can't live without any more. And when a Bajoran feels that way, marriage is the only way to proceed."

Dukat stared at her, not saying a word.

"Dukat, Dukat did you hear me?"

"I’m not sure. Did you say…" His heart was pounding hard in his chest. He hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath until he nearly gasped for air. 

"Yes, I said yes, I will be your wife. Are you all right?"

He was relieved. She wanted him. "Yes, I mean I think so, I mean yes, better than all right." He was elated. He kissed her softly. He picked her up and hugged her tight, then still holding her in the air, looked her in the face. "Now, I want to be married now."

Kira laughed. "You always want what you want when you want it. Weddings take time to plan." Kira’s happy expression suddenly fell. "Besides, what about the status of your… your," she could barely think of it, let alone say it, "Cardassian marriage?"

"The divorce decree was automatically issued six months after she disowned me and abandoned the marriage. I allowed her to keep my name, the house in the city, all jewelry in her possession, one eighth of our financial holdings and an allowance to be administered for her care and the care of the children. She is a wealthy woman and I am a free man."

"On second thought, forget the wedding plans. We’ll be married by the Emissary himself in a private ceremony on the station." Kira said. 

Dukat threw his head back and laughed until tears came to his eyes. "Benjamin will kill me for certain this time."

"Dukat, can we tell Ziyal?"

"It’s what she’s wanted, it’s my birthday gift to her."

# ~ # ~ # ~ #

Jake Sisko helped set the table for dessert. "It’s a birthday cake, Ziyal, a Terran tradition in my country. My dad made it for you. See, you put as many candles on top as the person with the birthday is old. Then the person with the birthday makes a wish and tries to blow out all the candle flames at once. If she does, she is supposed to get her wish."

Ziyal smiled. Jake was always so sincere and thoughtful. He was practically the first friend she had made on the station and he had introduced her to all sorts of strange things, most of which she had enjoyed, like root beer and French fries and his friend Nog. "Okay, I wish –"

"No!" Jake shouted, cutting her off. "Sorry. I forgot to tell you, don’t say the wish aloud or it won’t come true."

She gave him one of her father’s sideways quizzical glances and smiled. "Okay." She took a deep breath and blew lightly over the tops of the candles. Yes, she blew them all out. Maybe it would work. You could never be sure about the means of the Prophets.

Kira announced, "Now it’s time for the presents. Ziyal, sit here and we’ll bring them to you. First, from Keiko and Miles…"

Ziyal decided she liked her birthday. It was the first time she celebrated it in this manner. The last couple of times she had celebrated it alone, with her father - once on the Groumall, next on the Klingon Bird of Prey and once on the station. This was much better, all her friends around her and lots of gifts. She couldn't deny it. She loved the gifts… 

"A paint box! How did you know I needed one? It’s wonderful. Thank you so much." Ziyal kissed Keiko as Miles stood by blushing.

"Now from Jake and Nog…"

Ziyal smiled at her friends. "What can this be?"

"It’s a book," Nog said.

"That was a rhetorical question, silly," Jake jostled him.

"Oh, sorry."

"Myths of the Hebitian Period. This is amazing, how did you think of it?" It was a beautiful piece of literature. Old, and well preserved. It was leather bound and with golden text on the front and back. Ziyal touched it with awe. 

"My Uncle Ram. He said you would like it." Nog responded proudly. 

"I do. I will treasure it always." Ziyal hugged both the young men who shuffled their feet in embarrassment.

"Okay, from Lepak…"

"I’m sorry it’s not much…" the young man stammered.

"Whatever it is will be wonderful because it’s from you." Ziyal opened the gift impatiently. "Oh! A hair clasp in the shape of a flower. It sparkles so!" She held it up into the air to let everyone see. It was obviously hand-made and quite beautiful. "I’ll only wear it when I’m with you." Lepak blushed painfully and looked away but a shy smile appeared on his lips. 

"From Quark…"

Ziyal carefully opened the package. She inhaled sharply. "This is a Varek – an original. Quark, this is worth a fortune!" It was a small painting but very detailed and the colors were so real that Ziyal felt her eyes water. 

"A fortune, a turn at the Dabo wheel, it’s all the same," he responded casually with a wave of his hand. 

"You are a dear man!" Ziyal smiled when she saw the old bartender blush at her words.

Quark objected. "That’s how rumors start and those sort of rumors are bad for business, so if you don’t mind… hey, watch the lobes!" Ziyal gave him a hug.

"From Jadzia…"

Ziyal took the thin envelope from Nerys and looked expectantly at Dax. She pulled out a slip of plastic. "An art tour of the Lyshuians… three weeks for three people. I thought maybe someday I could go, but I never dreamed… thank you, thank you so much!" She gave Dax an eager hug and let go almost immediately, staring at the plastic slip in her hands. 

"You’re welcome Ziyal. And by the way, I make a great chaperone." Dax winked at Dukat.

"And from Julian and Garak…"

"The fabric is from Julian, the workmanship is of course mine," Garak prefaced.

Ziyal lifted the silky gown from the box. Her first real grownup ball gown. "I don’t know what to say. I’ve never worn anything like it. It’s incredible. Look, Lepak, it matches my hair clasp. Thank you, thank you both."

"From me…" Nerys handed a small velvet box to Ziyal.

Ziyal smiled at Nerys as she opened the box and then nearly dropped it on the floor. She grabbed her father’s arm and silently looked at the earring. Tears welled in her eyes. "Oh Nerys, Nerys, I love it. Father, look…" Ziyal threw her arms around Kira and cried. 

Kira gently drew back. "Hey, aren’t you going to show everyone?"

"Oh, of course, I’m sorry. Nerys made me a Bajoran family earring. It has my mother’s symbols on it. I’ll wear it forever!"

"Little one, do you want your last gift?" Dukat asked.

Ziyal smiled. "A gift from you, of course Father."

"Well, actually it’s from Nerys and me, but it isn’t something you can hold or wear."

"What then? Another vacation?"

"No-o, hardly that. But something I think you’ll like more." 

Ziyal felt her stomach flutter at the happy expression on her father's face. What now? He hadn't looked so - boyish - in years, not since before Mother died. 

"Nerys and I are getting married."

Dax laughed. Garak’s eyes bugged out as Bashir elbowed him looking straight ahead with a warm smile. Chief O’Brien’s complexion turned significantly more ruddy. 

"That’s it, does anyone even care how much this is going to cost me?" Quark whined. 

Jake and Nog grinned. Keiko smiled wistfully.

"Father, Nerys, is this true?" Ziyal asked. Her heart was beating even faster. This was something she had hoped for so long, but never thought would happen. 

"It’s true Ziyal. Your father just asked me and I said yes."

"Jake, Jake, my wish came true! I can’t believe it! But it’s true! When?"

"As soon as Garak makes the dress," Kira responded and Ziyal saw the look of warmth and love in her eyes as Kira looked at her father. It was incredible. Dukat growled. "It will be a rush order."

"Now, now, I wouldn’t dream of holding up this social event." Garak rolled his eyes.

~ The End ~


End file.
